The Seven Deadly Sins
by pikajow
Summary: <html><head></head>The seven deadly sins. Each neko is characterized by these. Lust, gluttony, envy, pride, greed, wrath, and sloth. The sin Ichigo will live and die with is greed. But the problem is, he is the complete opposite of greedy. When he meets Shiro whose sin is lust, they strive to prove to the world that a neko shouldn't be characterized by their sin.</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Seven Deadly Sins

Bleach Fanfic

Summary:The seven deadly sins. Each neko is characterized by these. Pride, lust, gluttony, envy, wrath, sloth, and greed. Born as a neko, Ichigo's sin he should live and die with is greed. But the problem was that he was the opposite of greedy. When he meets Shiro whose sin is lust, the two strive to prove to the world that a neko's sin shouldn't characterize them.

Chapter 1

His fingers traced an invisible line on pale skin, his eyes, lidded with content and fatigue, following them. He looked up the long body to a pale face, half of it pressed into a pillow. He smiled softly, laying his palm down flat against a pale thigh. The skin was so soft, white hair almost a fuzz rather than a thick bush like the hair surrounding the groin that pressed into his stomach. His smile fell when he turned over his palm, a small marking in the shape of backwards Y on his wrist.

"What if everyone's right?" He asked, the pale face lifting up from the pillow. The thigh that he was entranced with for so long was taken away, replaced with a hard chest. Arms encircled him, soft lips pressing against the expansion of skin between his ear and cheekbone.

"Then we're doing the right thing."

XXX

Ichigo rushed down the hallway, avoiding all conversation anybody wanted to start. The school bell just rang, his first day of his 3rd year in high school starting. There was a bunch of things to do, and his first thing was to get to class on time. He walked into the English building, the hallway splitting two ways. He went to the right, turning a corner. He saw his classroom, a few people in it. He opened the door, walking in with his chin held high.

"Sit wherever for now," he was told by the teacher, the tall though plump lady sitting at her desk pushed up against the far opposite wall of the door. He sat down in the third row, second seat, looking to the side. He saw his friend Renji, his seat in the second row and a seat a head of his. He hadn't even realized it was him, a beanie pulled over his red hair. He was looking through his bag, Ichigo tapping his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, a wide smile touching his lips.

"Hey Ichigo," he greeted, moving his bag out of his sight. Ichigo didn't get offended, used to it by now. Renji sat back, stretching with a wide yawn.

"Never thought this year would come fast enough. How was your summer?" He asked, Ichigo shrugging. He got out a piece of paper and a pencil, looking back to Renji.

"It wasn't very eventful. Went to the docks and swam a lot," he told him, Renji snorting. The bell rang, a few straddlers walking in.

"What did you do over the summer?" Ichigo asked, his red head friend taking off his beanie and scratching the back of his head.

"Played video games mostly. Rukia came over a lot too but we didn't do much." Ichigo nodded, seeing his schedule.

"What classes do you have?" He asked him, Renji handing it to him. Ichigo compared it to his. They had four classes together, this class, anthropology, chemistry, and economics. After that he had pre cal and Renji had wood. He had physics and Renji had algebra 3-4. There was a lot on their plates.

Their teacher stood up when the second bell rang. She walked to the front of the class, her ankles looking swollen. She cleared her throat, the loud chatter in the room dying down.

"My name is Ms. Chao and I'm your american english teacher. Does everyone in here know english?" She asked, everyone nodding. She walked over to the door, her ears twitching back a little when she closed the wooden door.

"In this class I will teach you all the things you will need to know and utilize in the university's," she told them, raising her wrist. An oval looking O was imprinted on her wrist, the classroom remaining silent.

"In this classroom these markings of sin do not matter. Am I understood?"

Ichigo relaxed, looking to his wrist. He was the only greed in the classroom, seeing everyone else was either pride, envy, or sloth. He still felt different though. Everyone showed signs of their sin, even Renji whose sin was pride. His sin was greed and everyone talked down to him because of it. Only if they knew that he was the complete opposite of it.

"Today I want you to write about yourself. About how well you know yourself. Your hobbies, your likes and dislikes and so forth." The sloths groaned in anguish, the mere thought of work tiring them. Ichigo smirked, picking up his pencil. He looked at his paper, his mind wandering as he thought of what he did that weekend.

"Dad I'm not getting a haircut!" Ichigo barked, running a hand through his hair. It wasn't very long to begin with, still spiked up in every direction like he just woke up. Gravity seemed to be winning a little more than usual, Isshin pointing a finger at him.

"You need to look good for your first day of school," he argued, Ichigo ignoring him. He walked to the door, his face blank as he ducked. A foot flew over his head, his father slamming into the front door with a loud thud.

"Your mother would be proud," he groaned, his words muffled against the wood. Ichigo scowled, kicking him off the door with little thought to it. His father yelped in shock when he hit the wall, Ichigo opening the door.

He snapped out of the memory, looking to the clock. The hands were stuck at nine o'clock, Ichigo sighing. He thought of a hobby he had, trying to resist biting on the back of his pencil. It was a bad habit he dropped in eighth grade, but like a true addict he had his moments of temptation.

Bingo!

A light went on in his head, Ichigo touching his pencil to the paper. He wrote about his love for sparring at the local dojo's and reading action novels. Even though he started last he finished first, turning in the paper to Ms. Chao's desk, extending it to her.

"Read over it?" She asked, Ichigo nodding. The rest of his day went on the same way. It wasn't very eventful but he had fun, especially in english. Ms. Chao was a very expressive woman, having already threatened two students who laughed it off. Ichigo walked to the gates, walking more lazily than he had before. A ton of others pushed past him, Ichigo keeping his balance when they shoved against him to get home. He kept a scowl on his face, not wanting anyone to bother him.

Someone was pushed against him, Ichigo instinctively balancing them with a hand to their waist. He looked to the student that had been pushed into him, seeing white ears twitch.

"Are these people stupid?" The white eared student grumbled, pulling away from him. Ichigo's hand fell to his side, his scowl still set.

"Thanks," white ears said, Ichigo grumbling a you're welcome. White ears turned around, Ichigo feeling frozen in place. The most exotic, bizarre eyes concentrated on him, the yellow irises surrounded by a sea of black. They blinked, Ichigo blinking out his minor daze, giving a curt nod before walking away. He stopped at the gate, looking over his shoulder. White ears was talking to someone, Ichigo frozen again when he looked to him. His eyes were unlike any he had ever seen, but just as quick as he looked he looked away, exiting the gate. He stopped walking when Renji bumped into him, giving him a tired look. He grinned back.

"I was gonna start studying for the entrance exams to get into Tokyo University, you're going there too right?" Renji asked, Ichigo nodding. He saw white ears in the corner of his vision, looking to the side. Renji followed his eyes, waving an arm with a call of what he guessed was white ears name.

Shiro...

He walked over, Renji slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"We got another study buddy!" Renji exclaimed, Shiro looking to him.

"I'm Shiro," he greeted, Ichigo nodding.

"I'm Ichigo," he introduced, Shiro brushing Renji's hand off his shoulder.

"Are you serious about studying? Unlike this brute?" Renji sputtered, Ichigo unable to fight back his smirk of amusement. He nodded, Shiro also smirking.

"We'll meet at my house..." his sentence trailed off as he got out a pen and a piece of paper. He scribbled something down, Ichigo feeling his heart skip a beat when he saw him also write down his number. He handed him the small paper, Ichigo taking it. Their sleeves slid up a little, their eyes looking to each other's sin.

Lust.

Shiro's sin was lust.

Ichigo took the paper slowly, looking back to Shiro's eyes. He stared back proudly, obviously not put down by his sin.

"What day are we gonna start?" He asked, Shiro relaxing just slightly.

"Tomorrow. It will be each Tuesday, Thursday , and Friday. If you have saturday open we can do that too," he told him. Ichigo nodded, looking to his address.

"Funny, I live a block away," he told him, Shiro smiling. It was the most breathtaking sight Ichigo had ever seen. He smiled back, Renji yawning tiredly.

"Soooo... I kind of can't make it tomorrow." Shiro frowned, berating him about constantly avoiding study time. Ichigo smirked.

He wondered if he was only attracted to him because he was lust, but somehow he knew that wasn't the case. He saw something in his eyes that said he wasn't just a person of lust. He wanted to find out, but he knew he had to go home now. They were the only ones at the gate besides a few stragglers.

"I gotta go now," he told them both, the two telling him bye simultaneously. Ichigo left, his scowl returning to his walked all the way home with Shiro on his mind, opening the door. He dodged the kick to his face, his father flying over his head and onto the lawn with a yelp. Ichigo ignored his muffled groan of pain, closing the door behind himself. He hurried upstairs, putting his bag down on the floor before falling down onto his bed.

He would figure out the riddle that was Shiro tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Mock Test

Pride= B ( A brute usually is very prideful, so put B)

Lust= V (Reminds me of a vagina, thats flesh and a target of lust)

Gluttony= 0 (To symbolize a big stomach, usually leads to being fat)

Envy= £ (To symbolize and emphasize they are envious of everything)

Wrath= t (To symbolize a cross, wants revenge for others actions towards them, not friendly with other sins)

Sloth= S (To symbolize lack of effort to think of better symbol)

Greed= Y (Supoosed to be a lowercase backwards y, but it symbolizes that is the omega sin, the strongest and deadliest. These people are better avoided)

Author's note: Due to our limited alphabet and signs, those are the signs. Hadn't put much thought into it till now.

Chapter 2

Ichigo opened the door to his classroom, the door seeming heavier than yesterday. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was gonna come in, nodding to a short girl who walked past him. She gave him a shy smile, walking into the classroom. She shook her hips a little more than she needed to, Ichigo walking in after her and going to his seat.

He had wondered if he was bi sexual when he was younger, but the mere thought of touching a girls private area sent a shiver up his spine. He realized very quickly it was a disgusted shiver. He guessed that girls were attracted to him because his gayness was a like a beacon. He read online that girls were attracted to gay guys because they weren't as horny to get into their pants or something like that.

Ms. Chao stood up, the second bell finally ringing. She narrowed her eyes when a hoard of students walked in. Ichigo smiled, his mood lightened by just seeing her playful spirit. All the student's sat down, a few trying to whisper but failing. Ms. Chao cleared her throat, knocking on a empty desk. They stopped talking, looking to her.

"Today mr. and ms. Chatter boxes, we will learn to write a response to a question without using the word I." Ichigo wondered why they would need to do that but she had more to say.

"Also, this is high school and not the third grade. Paragraphs are not five sentences, they are twelve and more."

"But five is hard enough," a sloth named Dai complained, Ms. Chao giving him a look. She walked over to his desk, putting her hands onto his head. She shook it, Dai laughing as did everyone else in the room.

"Stop being lazy," she told him with a chuckle, releasing his head. Ichigo was glad he had her for a teacher. She taught them all amazing things, and as far as he was concerned it was only the second day. He already felt at home.

He took out a paper and pencil, looking to the board. She had wrote down the question in english, Ichigo reading it silently. The question asked to explain their favorite food in english. He looked back to his paper, wondering what his favorite food was. He didn't really have one so just went with ramen. It was easy to explain it and why it was so good without using I, finishing first. He read over it before standing up, walking over to her desk. He showed her the paper, her hand motioning for him to put it down on her it on her desk. He put it down, wanting to ask her a question.

"Ms. Chao?" he called, her eyes looking away from her laptop to his face. Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if it was the right thing to question her. She was the teacher so why should question her lesson plans or teaching skills? He decided not to, changing his question.

"Will that be it for today?" He asked, Ms. Chao looking from her computer to him once he found his words.

"We don't have our books yet so you can just relax," she told him, Ichigo nodding.

"Don't talk too loudly if you decide to be a Mr. Chatter box," she told him, Ichigo smiling as her personality once again brightened his mood. He sat down, looking to Renji. His hands shook as he wrote in english so his hand writing was sloppy, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. That was extremely sloppy now that he thought about it. He heard Dai clear his throat, Ms. Chao looking to him.

"Can you tell us about you, since we are telling you about us Ms. Chao?" He asked, the rest of the students agreeing. Ms. Chao frowned a little bit at that, seeming a tad more interested about what was on her laptop. She stood up anyway, sighing deeply with the effort. She walked from behind her desk, standing by the board so they all could see her. The classroom wasn't big or fancy, the chairs almost not big enough to fit their growing bodies. Dai moved his desk back a little so she wouldn't be so cornered. Ms. Chao sighed as she thought over what she was going to say.

"Well, I grew up in Tokyo originally with my mother who was a teacher and my sister who is also now a teacher at Tokyo University. My grandmother was also a teacher, but originally I did not want to be one. Not to say I hated kids, but the mere thought of being stuck in a room with them gave me the chills." Ichigo chuckled, trying to imagine her that way.

"So, for most of my life I tried to avoid teaching altogether. I worked at several different university's as either vice principal or as a counselor. While working at a university in California, I had a professor come up to me and tell me that he had a dream I was a teacher. I told him that was not my area of expertise, but he already knew I hated the idea. So, I moved back here and worked at Tokyo University. The principal came up to me one day and guess what he also said?" Dai and several others answered.

"He had a dream you were a teacher!" Ms. Chao nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Now, these two people had never met yet they had the same dream. I was still skeptical, but one day I get a call for a job opening here as an english teacher. After some thought, I took the job and here I am!"

Ichigo smiled, his pencil slowly being twirled between his fingers. He wondered if something like that could ever happen to a person like him. He already knew he was unique in his own way, but he wondered what his purpose was. He loved to spar at the local dojo's and was excelling faster than his other peers, but he didn't know if that was his calling. He had been told many compliments about his techniques and how he was fast on his feet, but how could you make a living out of that?

He slouched in his seat with a sigh, looking to the clock. It still wasn't working, Ichigo sighingmtiredly. He looked to Renji, seeing he was done.

"Why aren't you going to the study group today?" He asked him, Renji shrugging.

"I have stuff to do," he told him simply, Ichigo giving him a blank stare. Renji yawned, looking to him with a frown.

"Today is Rukia's birthday." Ichigo smirked, Renji sticking his tongue out at him. He had to admit, despite being a brute, Renji had a real soft spot for Rukia. Ichigo had picked it up a long time ago that he had a crush on her, but he was terrified of her big brother. Ichigo knew he was wrath and wasn't afraid to cut off Renji's head, but he didn't think Byakuya was terrifying. It was a tad creepy how he just stared at you though.

His other periods rolled by rather quickly, his fourth period taking a tad longer than the rest since it wasn't the funnest. He kept looking to the clock, counting down the hours till he would be able to study with Shiro. He wanted to get to know him better, even if he ended up just being friends with him.

The last period of the day rolled by and Ichigo packed up his things, rushing quickly out of the room so he could get in front of the hoards of people. He saw Renji at the gate, a wide grin on his face as he talked to Shiro. Ichigo pushed past someone who thought it was smart to just stand there in the middle of the walkway. He walked over to them, Renji noticing him first.

"Ima go now, bye Shiro," he said in parting, leaving them both there rather awkwardly.

"I swear for being border line sloth, he knows how to move quickly," Shiro grumbled, looking to Ichigo. Once again Ichigo was hypnotized by his eyes. They were so exotic and different, the brightest stars that left you feeling a tad lost but intrigued. He was guessing it was just because he was so pale, as to why his eyes were so different, but he only got more hypnotized the longer he looked into his yellow irises. Shiro smiled at him, Ichigo tempted to kiss his lips.

Then he ruined the moment.

"Did you know a sloth, when climbing a tree, could mistake their arm for a branch and accidentally killing themselves?" Shiro blinked, seeming a tad confused. It cleared up slowly though and he chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"I bet ten Renji would do that!" They both laughed at that, starting their walk to Shiro's house. They talked about sloth's and their funny traits, Ichigo looking up when they stopped in front of a two story house. It was white with the sides out lined with a soft peach, Ichigo smiling at how it stood out like a sore thumb compared to the other houses that were either brown or white.

"How long are we gonna study?" He asked, walking over to Shiro who had walked to the door and proceeded to look for his keys with a low curse.

"At least two to three hours every study day. The exam is in november and we only have three months to prepare," Shiro replied distractedly, finally finding his keys. He unlocked the door and walked in, motioning for Ichigo to enter. He was a tad nervous but walked in, the house seeming a lot larger inside than out. He looked around, Shiro walking towards the kitchen. Ichigo followed, seeing it was attached to the living room. A man sat on the couch, a newspaper covering his face.

"Zangetsu, meet my new study buddy Ichigo. Ichigo, my brother Zangetsu." When Ichigo saw his face he wondered if he was another Byakuya. He had the same cold look, Ichigo waving. His eyes narrowed like he was contemplating his murder.

"Lets go," Shiro mumbled, a couple snacks held against his chest. Ichigo quickly followed, wanting to escape the suffocating atmosphere his brother created.

"I don't think he likes me," he whispered when they got to his room, Shiro chuckling.

"He don't get along with anybody. Unlike Renji he's a prideful asshole." Ichigo hardly heard him, looking around his room. A large Godzilla poster was on the back of his door, a ton of random pictures that would excell his any day on the wall next to his bed. A large Reaper poster was on the other wall, along with some scary posters of horror movies surrounding it with like two comedies. There was a poster of Madea, Ichigo guessing it was from when she went to jail. He had a second bed next to all the posters, though it was covered with boxes of art stuff and paper. He had a full T.V. set between the beds, a empty case for "Madea goes to Jail" on the floor. Ichigo smirked, looking to Shiro.

A test was pushed into his face.

"I got a mock test from my chemistry teacher. We'll have an hour to take it and spend the next hour going over it. Is that alright with you?" Shiro asked, skimming through his own. Ichigo nodded, Shiro looking up to him.

"I'm sorry, is it too much too soon?" He asked with a wince, Ichigo shaking his head.

"I'll perform better under pressure," he told him, Shiro relaxing with a smile.

Ichigo sat on the floor with a small foldable table while Shiro sat on the bed, a timer set for an hour. They worked silently, Ichigo feeling confident about his work. A lot of the stuff he knew, smiling to himself proudly.

Then he saw that he got 53 out of 100.


	3. Chapter 3: Mock Test

Chapter 3

Author's note: All good stories have room for improvement.

"If we compared ourselves to the people in the eighteenth century in the realm of sexual things, we'll be considered saints more pure than their virgins." Ichigo had to agree, looking back to the poem they just read and interpreted. They had just got their books a few minutes ago from the library, Ms. Chao going straight to teaching about her favorite subject; poetry. Every single word in the book was in English and it was a tad frustrating with no translations. It was also fun though, Ms. Chao going over a few pieces of poetry before they would read a short story called Beowulf.

At first, when they read over the poetry, he didn't get it all. The guy was just telling the lady he was pursuing that he loved her. Then Ms. Chao clarified. He was a horny man that wanted nothing more than make love to her body. He had thought Renji was a horny brute, but at that moment he dimmed in comparison.

"If the people back then could read this and understand it, why publish it?" A sloth named Oliver asked, Dai nodding in agreement. Ms. Chao smiled her halfway smile, all the students eager to hear what she had to say.

"How long was the life span of the average person back then? Does anybody know?" She asked, Ichigo raising his hand. Ms. Chao pointed to him with her pointing stick. He took in a breath before speaking.

"Around 40. Because of this girls got married from 12-15," he said out loud in english, Ms. Chao smiling.

"Correct. Because their life spans were so short, what was so wrong with living on the edge?" Ichigo thought about that. People with the sin of lust probably thought the same way, a lot of them becoming sex addicts. He leaned back in his seat, closing off everything in the outside world as he thought of Shiro.

Shiro's sin was lust. That small fact did not mean much to him but he still observed his actions. It was friday of their first week of studying, and he had yet to even look at him in a sexual way. He never tried to sneak a few gropes like other lusts have, didn't try to kiss him or even talk to him sexually. He was way more interested in his studies and passing the entrance exam. Ichigo could relate, but on thursday, he was more interested in the puzzle that was Shiro rather than his work.

The memory of his posture and the hardening of his eyes when he first saw his sin flashed behind his eyes. It must be hard to bare the sin of lust and not really embrace it. He could once again relate, looking to Ms. Chao as she talked more about the early Americans. He could tell from posture alone that Shiro tried everyday to keep him at a distance. He probably noticed his long stares towards him and thought of him as another horny dog. Though that didn't make Ichigo feel any better about himself, he knew he could only understand his way of thinking if he saw through his eyes.

Not that he wasn't already.

As greed, he was always avoided by others or bullied. He had a few good friends, like Renji, but no one really ever wanted to get to know someone with as low of a sin as greed. He used to get picked on because of it, his knuckles hard and his wits keen from years of fighting bullies. A lot of the time he lost, hiding in the dojo's from the other kids. There he met Coach Valentine. He was an aging man, bald spot and beer belly all accounted for. But, he was the strongest and most amazing person Ichigo ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Twelve year old Ichigo had walked into his dojo with a face covered in blood and shaking fists. He was scrawny and not as strong as he wanted to be. He had walked a mile in stinging rain, his feeble appearance only added to as he shivered from the cold. He sneezed blood onto his hand.

"What you doing here boy?!" He had looked up at the deep bellowing voice, pushing off the wall he leaned on. He didn't lower his gaze, his hair unkempt and hiding his eyes and the gash on his forehead. He fainted right there with not even a word.

He woke up on a futon in a warm room, his shirt removed and his many scratches from the bullies pocket knives bandaged. His head was bandaged, his hair cut short, only a few centimeters from bald. He was like a half zombie, his eyes feeling too swollen to open.

"I called your dad. He wants you to stay here for a few days till you're able to move around again."

That had been the start of his life.

He stayed there till he could open his eyes again, then he was trained by Coach Valentine every day and night. He was out for break for a month, and he stayed with Coach the entire time. He was a distant uncle on his mother's side, his chubby red face in family photo's which Ichigo had only seen at his mother's funeral. Ichigo hardly knew him but went through hell as he was pushed to his limits and further every day. He was knocked around like a leaf by the wind by wooden sticks, beat down till he couldn't breathe. His every being hurt and ached for stillness.

One day, he got tired of it.

One day, he fought back.

He raised his wooden sword and blocked his attack and kicked out like a mule, kicking right above his knee and crippling him. He had angered him and got beat down, but that day his so called uncle for the first time called him by his name. It was a large leap.

Ichigo blinked at the call of his name, his vision refocusing. Ms. Chao was frowning at him, everyone looking at him. He swallowed thickly, leaning back in his seat.

"Can you repeat the question?" He asked, a few of his peers rolling their eyes or snickering.

"Nevermind. Pay attention Kurosaki." He nodded, looking to the clock. They had five more minutes left.

:::

He walked up to Shiro's house, following the pale silhouette in front of him. Shiro rummaged in his bag for his keys, releasing a slew of curses beneath his breath. He found them quicker than last time though, opening the door. Ichigo let him walk in first before entering, once again seeing Zangetsu.

"Good afternoon sir." Shiro went into the kitchen to get snacks, the newspaper never lowering. Ichigo took that as an insult but decided to ignore him as he did him, closing the door a tad harder than he needed too.

"The door is not a tool." Ichigo ignored Zangetsu's comment happily, the newspaper lowering and dark eyes locking on him. Shiro decided to come out of the kitchen at that moment, a fruit roll up hanging from his mouth and his arms filled with other snacks.

Ichigo followed him up stairs, ignoring the dark eyes that watched him. The gears behind those eyes started turning.

"I can't believe you did that," Shiro chuckled, Ichigo wanting to smirk in agreement but feeling he couldn't. Shiro was used to him being quiet, but for some reason a heavy tension choked the room. He looked up, holding two more mock tests. Ichigo was scowling, Shiro's smile also falling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Ichigo looking to the calendar on his wall.

He had forgot...

"Is it alright if I leave?" He asked, looking to the ground. Today was the day he lost his mom to cancer. Every year on this same day he mourned for her, but he had been absorbed in seeing Shiro he had forgot. The said person seemed disappointed, but nodded.

"I won't make you stay," Shiro told him, Ichigo taking a deep breath. He didn't deserve his depression, but the more he dwelled on it the more he dug the hole.

"Ichigo, do you not like being around me because my sin is lust?" His voice was firm but Ichigo could hear a small ounce of vulnerability. Ichigo's eyes shot up in surprise and he shook his head no frantically.

"No! I don't care about that!" He exclaimed, Shiro relaxing and his hardened gaze softened.

"Then why don't you want to study?" He asked, Ichigo sighing. He shook away his depression, meeting his eyes head on. He wasn't looking for pity so didn't search for it when he told him.

"Today is the day my mother died four years ago. Just forgot till now." Shiro's eyes instead of holding sympathy held understanding, Shiro handing him a test.

"You're not off the hook." Ichigo smirked, taking the test. He had wanted to break down. He had wanted to leave the room and never return until he got a leash on this darkness inside him. He didn't know how but Shiro had done that for him somewhat.

He sat on the floor while Shiro sat on the bed, giving him a bottle of water and an energy bar with an attached pencil.

"Like before, I will time the test. May the odds be forever in your favor." Ichigo opened his booklet, looking over the first question. He was nervous but controlled his rising anxiety, reading it over slowly. Time flew by, his hand steadily working and his pencil steadily streaking along the paper. He put away the thoughts of his mom, put away his thoughts of the past and Shiro. His eyes moved quickly, his brain absorbing all the words and numbers. He was confident, but even so a drop of sweat slid down his temple.

It was either now or never.

The timer went off, Ichigo filling out his last question. He let out a breath equivalent to someone who had just climbed Mount Everest. Shiro seemed just as jittery, taking the answers from his bag. So it would be fair, he could never touch the answer sheet till after the test, Ichigo watching eagerly as he graded their papers. He crossed his fingers, the process taking about thirty minutes. Ichigo was on the balls of his feet in dread and anticipation, Shiro finally finishing with a deep breath.

To pass they had to at least get 80 out of 100. Ichigo looked to his paper when it was handed to him, his entire world crashing down in a small pile of dust.

"45!"


	4. Chapter 4: Entrance Exam

Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry about my wacko third chapter changeup. Muse wants to be shitty then nice.

Today was the moment of truth. The sun was high in the sky, the sky a bright blue that blinded the eye. The clouds let its bright color bounce off them, swirling around in a unique form of wave. Snow fell from the sky and to the ground silently, the wet ground covered in large piles of snow and water.

Ichigo was far from confident about his score. After three long months of ruthless studying and hard work, he had taken the entrance exam. On his mock tests he kept going up and down constantly, some days doing well while others he failed miserably. The only upside was that he had got to know Shiro better, the pale man standing next to him just as eager and scared. There was a large crowd of people all wanting to see their scores, Ichigo jabbed by pointy elbows as everyone pushed forward to see.

"I passed!"

"I was three points away!"

Cries of either anguish or happiness echoed in the courtyard, Ichigo fearful as he moved closer and closer. A girl ran through the crowd with tears in her eyes, Ichigo moving out her way as much as he possibly could in the thick crowd, Shiro grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd when he found a way in, the two stopping at the wall that was lined with papers of names and scores. Ichigo took his hand from his weak grip, running it down each paper as he looked for his name. Shiro did the same, Ichigo swallowing thickly when he found his name.

89 out of 100. Passed.

He just stared at it. Shiro cheered when he found his own name, Ichigo continuing to just stare like he had just found the Holy Grail.

He passed.

He passed the entrance exam. A slow smile crept onto his lips, Shiro grabbing and shaking his shoulders in happiness.

"We're going to Tokyo University!" Ichigo turned, walking out the crowd of people. Shiro frowned, looking to Ichigo's score. He followed after him, wondering if maybe he wasn't pleased or something. Shiro had passed with a 95 out of 100, thinking maybe Ichigo was a tad put down he didn't get as high. He saw him sitting on a bench with his eyes downcast, just outside the crowd of eager people. He walked over, smiling softly.

"You passed?" he asked even though he had saw his score. Ichigo nodded, running a shaking hand through his hair. He looked up from the ground to him, an unbelieving smile on his lips. He chuckled, standing up. Shiro was surprised by the sudden hug he was given, smiling a little wider when Ichigo pulled away.

"You put me through the worst three months of torture. Thank you." Shiro laughed at the way he phrased it, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"I did nothing, it was all you my friend," he replied, Ichigo grinning. He looked up to the sky, breathing deeply. A flake of snow touched his cheek, melting on contact from his warmth.

"It's real now, isn't it?" It definitely was. All his hard work and sleepless nights, all added up to this. He sighed, his breath seeable in the cold afternoon air.

They did it.

"People like you disgust me." Ichigo looked to the man who had spoke, seeing someone he didn't know. He was a tall man with black hair, his dark eyes narrowing as he pushed up his glasses. Ichigo frowned from his insult that was aimed towards not only him, but Shiro also. Shiro's expression was the same as Ichigo's.

"A greed and a lust. Two sins like yourselves should never have come together as friends." Shiro's gaze hardened and Ichigo glared, holding his tongue the best way he could in the public eye.

"Do you think disgusting people like you will ever succeed in life? You may have done well this time, but I bet you won't last a day in the university." The boy walked away with arrogance in his step, Shiro glaring at him with enough venom to kill in seconds.

"It's sick how people like that exist," Ichigo said with barely restrained anger in his voice. Shiro nodded in agreement, Ichigo looking to him.

"Let's go." Before they could leave though, a voice called for them.

"I passed!" Renji ran up to them at full speed, a wide shit eating grin on his face. Ichigo could hardly believe his ears, catching him by the neck. Renji choked at the sudden pressure on his throat, tapping his shoulder rapidly after his feet found ground again.

"I'm tapping out!" He exclaimed in a hoarse voice, Ichigo releasing him. Renji fixed himself, his face a tad red from the sudden lack of oxygen but happy.

"I passed! I got 81 out of 100!" Ichigo was shocked. He never even studied once the entire three months but managed to pass?

"That's great!" Shiro exclaimed, Ichigo feeling eyes watching him. The boy was watching them, looking away to talk to a dark haired girl. Ichigo wanted to punch him in his face. He tapped Renji's shoulder, the red head looking to him. Ichigo slitted his eyes to the dark haired boy.

"Do you know him?" Renji followed his eyes, his smile slowly falling. Already it looked like to Ichigo that this boy had more enemies than friends.

"His name is Uryuu. The only wrath at our school. He prides himself in being it, but is a complete asshole." Ichigo nodded, looking away from him. Shiro was frowning again, looking from Uryuu to Ichigo.

"He usually picks on the sloths and prides. He probably targeted you to ruin your cheery mood," Renji told him, Ichigo feeling like he had succeeded as his mood soured. He put his usual scowl in place, putting his cold hands in his pockets.

He had been warned about wraths. They were the people that everyone hated, and in turn they hated them. Just laughing in front of a wrath made them want to hurt you, but they were all words and no action. They wanted vengeance for nothing and did nothing. They got the highest jobs merely because they were masters of blackmail and spying. They were lowly pieces of shit, the sneaky bastards.

He looked around, observing everything and everyone. Sloths were with sloths, prides with prides, gluttony with gluttony, envy with envy, greeds with greeds, and lusts with lusts. Uryuu had left, leaving only them. Ichigo, Shiro, and Renji were the only three that were together with different sins.

Ichigo looked to them, the two forgetting about Uryuu and talking enthusiastically about the fact they passed the entrance exam. In this world, they were unwanted aliens.

:::+:::

They sat in Shiro's room, the three watching a Godzilla marathon. Ichigo hoged the popcorn bowl but barely ate any of it, Renji eating most of it. He laid on the floor, Renji on the left bed and Shiro on the right bed.

Ichigo loved these movies, currently watching Godzilla vs. Mothra. It had just started, the clock reading eight at night. Ichigo had permission from his dad to sleep over tonight, his reward for passing the entrance exam.

"Want a blanket?" Shiro whispered, Ichigo looking to him. He only had a pillow, nodding his head. Shiro reached behind himself and got a small blanket, handing it to him. Ichigo smiled, taking it. He unrolled it and put it over his body, only his socked feet hanging out. He felt colder at first until the heat from his body was caught in the blanket, creating a warm microwave. He sighed in relief, looking back to the movie. It was very interesting in his opinion, the monster not looking very real. Even so, the movie locked you in like a chain locked a door. It was amazing.

Soon it was over though, Ichigo feeling tired. Renji was already asleep, Ichigo looking to Shiro. His eyes were closed, but they opened when he felt he was being watched. He smirked, Ichigo flipping him off. Shiro didn't take any offense to it since he was used to it by now, rising up to his elbows.

"Do you believe in what Uryuu said?" Shiro asked, Ichigo shaking his head no.

"Even though they act like it, I don't think anyone should be characterized by their sin." Shiro nodded in understanding.

"I think so too. Hey, do you think we'll be able to change it one day?" Shiro asked, Ichigo turning onto his back. He thought about it, smirking a little.

"Yeah. We'll change it." Shiro closed his eyes, Ichigo looking to the ceiling. He wanted to change the way everyone was seen. He thought back to what he saw at the at the entrance exam results. He didn't think he could ever be a Martin Luther King Jr, but he wanted to change things. But he didn't know if he could accomplish it. The only people on his side were Shiro, and he didn't know about Renji but he was somewhat sure he would be willing to be on their side. He knew he could do very little now as a mere 3rd year highschool student, but he also knew he could get more on their side with some conviction. And he was going to start with the son of a bitch Uryuu.

Author's note: The time has come! Things will start to fall into place!


	5. Chapter 5: Below The Belt

Chapter 5

Author's note: As a person who needs fuel, please review. Thank you and enjoy!

"He overkilled his enemy. Wasn't Grandulf already dead when his mother retrieved him from his cave?" The class responded with a loud yes, Ichigo looking to Ms. Chao as she walked across the room, book in hand.

"Then why did he stab him when he was already dead? He went a little off his wagon didn't he?" She asked with an amused smile, resounding chuckles echoing in the room. Ichigo didn't smile or chuckle, thinking of a plan to get Uryuu on his side. He was planning on taking this to the court, but he couldn't just walk up there and demand his wishes law. He needed someone to sneak around, needed someone who knew about the ropes of the government, needed someone who had connections.

Who else would fit better than the mayor's son?

Uryuu, from the rumors Ichigo had heard, was the best spy in the school. He had hacked into the school system right in front of the principal, finding enough juice on him to blackmail him into silence about the fact he had put a student in the hospital. He escaped a three year sentence in prison. But those were merely rumors. And Ichigo wanted to put them to the test.

"Is it true though, that his tasks are getting harder instead of simpler?" The class agreed, Ichigo looking to the picture of Grandulf's mother.

Ichigo was gonna skip Grandulf and go straight to his mother.

He looked around the mess hall during lunch, trying to pinpoint Uryuu's location. Shiro and Renji sat with him at the table they claimed for themselves, both comparing their choices of food which they had brought from home. "No water, juice, or milk? Why do you have nothing to drink?"

Uryuu. Ichigo saw him across the room, entering with an aura of pride and anger. A table was empty, almost everyone in the school knowing it was reserved for him. Ichigo nibbled on a french fry as he watched him walk over to his table. He stood up when he sat down. Renji looked to him, Shiro following his eyes. Ichigo's tray of food was left forgotten on the table, his steps light as he set his destination.

"Is he gonna beat up Uryuu?" Shiro asked in a worried whisper, Renji frowning in thought. He didn't know what he was doing, but wanted to stand by him. At the moment though, Ichigo's body screamed to be ignored. Whatever he was doing, he wanted to do it alone. He looked to Shiro, giving him a reassuring smile.

"If he did, he would win anyway."

Uryuu looked up from his food, meeting Ichigo's eyes. He put down his spoon, putting his forearms on the table and leaning forward, raising an eyebrow. He was pointing out he was stepping into his territory, Ichigo not lowering his gaze as he sat down at his table. All eyes were on them, the loud chatter failing to cease as others pretended not to notice.

"What business does your carcass have here?" Uryuu asked, no amount of disgust or venom hid in his eyes or voice. Ichigo ignored the eyes on him, leaning forward.

"I want to give you an offer." Uryuu pushed up his glasses, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't take offers from disgusting creatures like yourself," he told him, Ichigo thinking quickly.

"Then spar with me at Quincy's Dojo after school. If I win, you will take my offer. If I lose, you will never hear of me again." Ichigo could already see that no was on the tip of his tongue, speaking before he could respond.

"That's unless you're scared to lose to a me." Uryuu's eyes narrowed to dark slits of anger and his ears fell back against his skull. Like any other person, Ichigo had gotten him in a place where he was only left with the option of protecting his pride. Not to mention all those who watched him heard their every word, leaving him little choice.

Ichigo smirked.

"Are you goddamned insane!" Renji growled as Ichigo dressed into his sparring outfit, Shiro sitting on a bench with a frown as he watched them bicker.

"I understand he stinged your and Shiro's pride, but this is taking it too far! He's been sparring for all his life and you haven't!" Ichigo looked to him with a scowl, tying his sash before grabbing his sword. It was only wood, but it was tough and trustworthy, having gotten him through many fights with his opponents and bullies.

"I don't care about what he said. That stuff I've been hearing all my life and you know that." Renji looked confused, Ichigo fastening his sheath to his sash.

"I'm doing this because I don't want anyone to have to go through what I did." Renji's confusion ebbed away, Shiro looking to Ichigo with understanding. Renji sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your an idiot. But I have faith you'll win Ichigo." Ichigo gave him a small smile, heading for the door. Shiro stood, he and Renji going to the bleachers. They were the only ones there to witness this fight besides Coach, his eyes drooped with age as a whistle was trapped loosely between his chapped lips. Ichigo walked out, Uryuu coming from the other door across the room. He was dressed in white while Ichigo was dressed in black, the two complete opposites. Renji leaned back against the bench behind him, his eyebrows pulled together in thought.

Ichigo was strong, there was no doubt about that. But so was Uryuu. Renji had heard that the mayor had him trained since he was three, while Ichigo didn't start till he was twelve. He was hoping what he was fighting for would add to his strength.

They would have to wait and see.

Ichigo frowned in concentration, Uryuu pushing up his glasses.

"Put up a fight, Ichigo. I wouldn't want to have to wipe this floor with your disgusting face." Ichigo's expression didn't change despite his insult, the two bowing in respect as they prepared to fight.

When the whistle blew, Ichigo was in front of Uryuu in seconds. Uryuu drew his sword, blocking his attack with a grunt. Ichigo was heavy handed, so the extra pressure he applied to his sword was a benefit. Uryuu wasn't easily put down though, sliding his sword along his, using his own strength to push his sword away. Their wooden swords met again with a loud snap, Ichigo bringing his down, locking their swords.

"Why do you treat others like shit? You're no better than the rest of us," he growled, unlocking their swords and jumping back. Uryuu sliced where he had been, Ichigo narrowing his eyes. He got into an offense position, Uryuu going into defense.

"That's where you're wrong." Ichigo charged forward, his sword sounding to almost snap in half against his as he pushed him back. Uryuu changed the position of his wrist, Ichigo suddenly in defense when his sword came down with a shoulder slice. His shoulder erupted in pain, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he put up his sword to block the blow to his chest.

"Unlike you I know my place. I am wrath, but I also know my calling above that." Ichigo grunted when he kicked his thigh, gritting back a scream. He brought his sword down sideways, his sword smacking against Uryuu's ribs loudly. The dark haired man stumbled back, Ichigo panting as he took a few steps back.

"That was low," he growled, Uryuu panting also as he straightened up.

"I do what I need to do to win." Ichigo brung up his sword and blocked his attack, Uryuu quick to pull away before bringing his sword down hard. Ichigo back flipped away, taking quick steps back as his opponent advanced forward. His sword moved faster than he could track it, Ichigo ducking a blow aimed for his head.

His sword was moving way too fast. Ichigo brung up his sword to his chest, but as soon as it touched it was gone again.

He needed to stop following it with his eyes. He wasn't going to get anywhere following it with his eyes. He yelped when his stomach was hit, pain erupting all over his body as he fell back. It hurt all over, Ichigo rolling away from his kill zone and getting back up. His vision blurred a little, his lungs burning and his stomach throbbing.

He closed his eyes.

"Your foolish!" Uryuu hissed, bringing his sword down for a finishing blow. It was blocked, the power of his blow vibrating up his arms. He was kicked in the gut, his sword nearly falling from his grasp as he skidded back. He was a tad shocked he managed to do that, pushing up his glasses. That was all he managed to do before Ichigo's sword became the rain. He couldn't escape his attacks, only protect himself as he fought with such a passion that Uryuu felt out matched. When the edge of his sword touched his gut and for a split second he felt to have flown through the air, a form of respect brewed in his aching gut.

He hit the ground hard, his hand reaching for his sword. Cold wood was put to his neck.

The whistle was blown, Ichigo removing his sword from his neck and sheathing it. He outstretched his hand to help him up, Uryuu swatting it away. He grabbed his sword and got up to his feet, a frown on his lips as he sheathed his sword.

"What is it you want?" He asked impatiently, Renji and Shiro hurrying down from the bleachers. Ichigo looked to his friends before back to him.

"I will call on you when I need you." Uryuu grabbed his arm when he tried to walk away, his eyes narrowed.

"Tell me."

Ichigo looked to Renji and Shiro, seeing they were currently busy talking to Coach.

"I want to make our sins no longer matter." Uryuu gave him a confused look, his hand slowly loosening.

"I want to protect others from the very system we have created." Understanding flashed in his eyes, his hand fully letting him go.

"That's impossible," he said simply, Renji and Shiro hurrying towards them. Ichigo looked him dead in the eyes, determination built deep into his brown orbs.

"We won't know till we try."

:::+:::

"That was awesome!" Renji exclaimed as they rested in Shiro's room, Ichigo's bruised stomach and the broken skin of his shoulder bandaged. His shirt hid most of it, his back leaned against the right bed. Coach gave him some medicine for the bruising around his extremities, his lucky ass only inches away from having lost his hanging phallus.

"I have seen you fight before, but I think that was the fairest fight you had since Coach," Renji said with a smirk, handing him a tootsie roll. Ichigo smiled a little, his stomach hurting too much to do much else as the adrenaline wore off.

"I always thought sword fighting was dumb. You changed my mind rather quickly," Shiro chuckled, Ichigo looking to him. He gave him a wider smile, Renji looking out the window.

"Zangetsu's home," he grumbled, Ichigo chuckling softly as he looked from Shiro to the black car that just drove up into the driveway. He squinted his eyes a little, seeing him take out a bouquet of flowers. He raised an eyebrow at that, sitting up a tad straighter. Renji noticed it also, Shiro busy cleaning up the room.

"Someone's interested in his gothic ass?" Renji asked in disbelief, Shiro finally looking out the window. He snorted, going back to cleaning.

"Do you know Orihime?" Shiro asked, both Renji and Ichigo nodding. She was an envy who was a hopeless romantic, having asked Ichigo out two years ago. He turned her down, but he gave her a poor excuse instead of telling her he was gay. She thought she could change his mind if she kissed him. She knew from that alone he was as gay as a swirly straw. They were friends now, but didn't talk much.

"She's in love with him. She sends him bouquets all the time. He doesn't like flowers but puts them in a vase downstairs." Renji gave Ichigo a look who returned it.

"How old is he?" Ichigo asked, Shiro putting the small bag of trash in the trashcan by the door.

"21." He and Renji once again exchanged looks. That was a problem that would only be solved with trouble.

"Is he gay?" Renji asked somewhat hopefully. Shiro laughed like he told the funniest joke in the world.

"Noooo."

Shiro looked over to them when they both face palmed. They would have to find her a new person of interest.

She also became Ichigo's next target.


	6. Chapter 6: Breath Away

Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks for the fuel. Review please! Thank you and enjoy!

"Orihime." Gray eyes turned to him in surprise, as did twenty others. Orihime's surprised expression became one of joy, the other envy's at her lunch table seeming shocked when she stood up and hugged him. Ichigo was a tad shocked himself, not used to her overly chdemeanour. Her arms didn't go around him like they he was younger, her hands touching against each other instead of her forearms. She gasped, pulling away as she looked over his body.

"You're no longer a stick!" She exclaimed in a somewhat hushed voice, Ichigo frowning in slight displeasure at her commentary.

He had knew he was skinny and not as muscular when he was twelve, but he had been everything under the stars but a stick.

Her friends showed heavy signs of their sin, their eyes envious as she gave him all of her attention. Ichigo personally didn't mind, knowing they were raised to be that way, but it was a tad uncomfortable for him. Orihime noticed this, looking to her friends with a wide smile.

"We're going to go for a walk, okay?" Ichigo let her guide him by his arm, Renji looking to him. Shiro was watching too, a frown on his lips. Uryuu also watched, all of their eyes asking a different question. Ichigo chose to ignore all of them, the lunch doors closing behind him. Orihime walked him through the crowds of people, stopping in a empty hallway lined with classes. She let go of his arm and took a few steps forward, sighing happily before turning around and looking to Ichigo.

"Why do you always frown?" She asked innocently, Ichigo furrowing his brows a little more as he thought. Orihime smiled.

"I remember a little boy who talked before he thought." The pressure between his eyes loosened, his scowl softening into a relaxed look. Orihime walked over to him, her eyes trying to see into his his. He wasn't twelve anymore though, able to hide what he didn't want others to see. She slapped his arm, the sudden action and light sting of pain making him frown.

"So tell me, why did you want to talk with me? Figured out you weren't gay?" She asked good heartedly, Ichigo rolling his eyes. He couldn't stop the smirk that rose up, relaxing into a slouch.

"Nope, still gay," he told her, Shiro's face popping into his mind. He still had a lot he wanted to learn about him. He had learned more about him over the months, learning things like his weird quirks, his favorite food, movies, books, and that he was gay. He and Renji were the only ones who knew. And his brother. That reminded him of the flowers.

"Orihime, do you have a crush on Shiro's older brother?" He asked, her eyes slitting towards him with a tad bit of uncertainty, a light blush staining her cheeks. She turned towards him, her eyes not meeting his as she appeared to suddenly become shy.

"Honestly, no. He is the complete opposite of my type." Ichigo was confused, Orihime looking to him.

"He asked my brother, when he was alive, for help taking care of Shiro. I also helped, and gave him flowers every week because my brother said it made him happy. I continued this because now it makes me happy." Ichigo's eyes were lidded with understanding, wondering if Shiro knew this. He crossed his arms over his chest, remembering what he wanted to ask her from the beginning.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

Renji watched Orihime as she went back to her table, Ichigo stopping to talk to Uryuu. He was confused as to what he was doing. As his best friend, he felt like he was supposed to know everything about what he did.

He was a mere stranger right then. A red headed, unwanted stranger. He put one of his french fries in his mouth, not really tasting it.

He was told a small amount about his plan, but he felt like there was more to it. He looked to Orihime who talked quietly for once, her eyes every now and then glancing to Ichigo.

"She's as talkative as ever." Renji looked to Ichigo as he sat down, Shiro looking up from his lunch.

"What did you two talk about?" Shiro asked, Ichigo giving him a small smile.

Renji wanted to know.

"I asked her about Zangetsu. Turns out, she doesn't like him at all." That relaxed Renji a little bit, Shiro getting up to throw away his trash.

"What are you trying to do?" Ichigo looked to him, picnicking his food.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Renji frowned.

"Why are you doing this? Getting Uryuu to fight you, talking to Orihime who you've ignored for years? What aren't you telling me?"

Ichigo frowned.

"I want to change things." Renji mirrored his expression.

"How?" Ichigo looked to him, his eyes searching his.

"I'm taking it to the courts. But not now, now, I need people to follow me." Renji leaned back slowly, true understanding settling in his eyes. He smirked, Shiro sitting back down at their table.

He was a true fucking idiot. But he had faith.

:::+:::

"Hey?" Ichigo looked up from the TV, seeing Shiro standing next to him. He held two bottles of water, bumping one against his shoulder. Ichigo took it, thanking him with a nod. He looked back to the TV, Shiro sitting next to him with a heavy sigh. They both ignored the couch, the floor seeming far more comfortable. Ichigo opened the water, taking a deep gulp. He brought it down to his thigh, sighing deeply as the coldness spread through his body.

"Where Renji leave to?" He asked, Shiro shrugging. He snorted, thinking he probably went to Rukia's. He wouldn't be surprised.

"What do you plan to major in at Tokyo University?" Shiro asked, Ichigo taking another big gulp of water. He had always wanted to be a doctor, wanting to help others more than anything. He didn't want to be the person who could only sit and watch others die, knowing he could do something to save them. He swallowed and licked his lips before responding.

"I want to major in medicine. That's been my goal since I was a kid. How about you?" He asked, looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Shiro never looked away from his eyes as he thought, Ichigo able to see the gears in his head turning. He bit his bottom lip, exhaling deeply like he was confessing he had murdered somebody.

"A lawyer. I'm not a hundred percent sure about it, but thats a beacon I know I will probably follow," he told him, Ichigo nodding as he thought his words over.

"Do you like people?" He asked, Shiro snorting almost rudely, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you like sick people?" He asked, Ichigo chuckling, looking back to the TV.

"Touche," he chuckled, Shiro looking back to the TV with a smirk. The sound from the random, unknown movie filled the room, all the lights turned off in every room in the house. It was creepy, and Ichigo didn't really want to walk home either. It was just pushing six, but already street lamps were turned on, a few cars passing by on their way home. It was pleasant somewhat, Ichigo relaxing. His eyes tickled to look into the darkness and figure out if anything was there. Instead he looked to Shiro.

His complexion seemed to be whiter in the dark, his long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheekbones. His eyes were bright, the dark expansion around his irises like a mirror as small images from the TV danced off them. His hair was just a tad more reckless than normal since he had showered, Ichigo taking in a deep breath. He smelled like lavender.

Suddenly he had a question.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, Shiro looking to him with distracted curiosity.

"Yeah what?" He asked, Ichigo nibbling on the inside of his cheek.

"When was the first time you were characterized by your sin?" He asked, Shiro blinking in surprise at the sudden, unexpected question. His eyes never left his, asking him if he really wanted to know. Ichigo smiled, hitting his raised knee gently with his water bottle.

"I'll spill too," he told him, Shiro smirking. He licked his lips, looking to the movie before back to him. He seemed reluctant, but before Ichigo could tell him he didn't have to say, he began to talk.

"I was about ten, and both my parents had just died. I was at their funeral, but hid in a tree most of the time. An uncle of mine came up and asked me if I was sexually active. He wanted to know because he was thinking of whoring me off to the highest bidder to pay for the funeral expenses. Zangetsu saved me. But yeah, I hadn't been characterized till then." Ichigo knew now why he didn't want to talk. He felt like a total ass for making him talk, slumping down and looking to the ground. Shiro noticed his change of mood, punching his shoulder playfully but still pretty hard enough it hurt. Ichigo winced.

"Don't feel sorry for me, talk," he urged, Ichigo sighing as he tried to think back to it.

"I was probably eight at the time. My mom had taken me to a daycare while she went to work. My dad was busy with other things and I didn't really mind. I was playing with a toy and another kid took it from me and hit me. I took it back and pushed him down. He cried and the dare care lady came over. She called me an unwanted greedy bastard and locked me in the garage for a few hours. I cried till she let me out." Shiro frowned, Ichigo giving him a small smile.

"That's why I want to change things. People shouldn't be treated the way they are now." Shiro looked to his unopened water bottle, sighing deeply.

"Renji was right, you are an idiot. But its hard to not have faith in you." Ichigo didn't know if he should be insulted or thankful, Shiro looking into his eyes with a small smile that spoke volumes. He stood up, outstretching his hand to him. Ichigo put the top on his water bottle before taking his hand, Shiro pulling him up.

"I have something for you," he told him, leading him upstairs. Ichigo was curious as to what it was, thinking over all the different possible scenarios.

His TV? A bag? One of his movies? Would it be horror or funny?

Shiro let go of his hand when they got to his room, going to his closet. Ichigo tried to peek but Shiro's physique hid what he grabbed. He rose up from his bent over position, holding a book to his chest. Ichigo was a tad disappointed but still curious about what it was. Shiro handed it to him, Ichigo reading over the title.

"The Japanese Courts?" He read in confusion, Shiro rolling his eyes at his stupidity.

"It will teach you about the court system and so on. So, when you go do your thing, you'll be prepared."

Ichigo wasn't sure if he should laugh and give it back or generally be touched by this. Shiro wasn't shy or nervous about it, taking a step towards him. Their thighs touched together, the book the only thing that created a small amount of distance. Ichigo looked to his lips, his own parting slightly. He had an idea of what was happening, having a hard time concentrating as he let himself be taken by instinct and guided.

Shiro leaned in slowly, Ichigo feeling his breath waft over his lips. His bedroom door was swung open. They both jumped away from eachother, Zangetsu's expression blank as he looked from Ichigo to Shiro who both tried to hide their embarrassment with frowns. Ichigo left that night, and Shiro moved away two days later. Ichigo got everyone in the school to follow him by the end of his last year of high school. But without Shiro, the victory wasn't as sweet.


	7. Chapter 7: Public Indecency

Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks for the fuel, review please! Thanks and enjoy!

+Ten Years Later+

He picked up the magazine, a small frown on his lips as the car jolted slightly.

"You're the best doctor in Japan, they say," his chauffeur told him, Ichigo snorting in disbelief. He dropped it onto a pile of magazines, his face on each one.

"I'm not the best," he stated quietly, sighing tiredly. His chauffeur gave him a look through the mirror, his eyes stating that obviously he was. Ichigo flipped him off. He had saved him when he was still just a rookie when he came in with multiple gun shot wounds, his poor soul homeless and unable to pay the large bill that faced him. Ichigo, in his naive mind covered it for him, and in turn the man who he learned was an american named James, insisted he work for him. Now, James had a small apartment, and a girlfriend. And everyone thought he was a greedy asshole.

"You have women bowing at your feet, Ichi. Not every man gets that. You're basically a celebrity!" James exclaimed, Ichigo rolling his eyes before looking out the window, resting his chin on his palm.

He didn't deserve the title or the riches. He was a good doctor, he knew that much, having never lost a patient. But that wasn't why he began to be noticed. He was only noticed by society because he had written a book on health. It was a bestseller, nearly 3 million copies sold in two years. The people who went by his rules either lost weight, lowered their cholesterol, and caught or prevented diseases or cancer. He got letters upon letters from people whose lives he had changed and saved from a mere book. Now, he was the icon for health. But still not the richest man in the world.

"We're almost there, sir," James told him in a more professional tone, Ichigo looking away from the window. He sat up a tad straighter, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes.

Today was the day.

The car stopped, Ichigo unbuckling his seat belt. He opened his door, stepping out with a deep breath. His breath wafted in front of him like a white mist from the chilly weather, closing his door. James rolled down his window.

"I'll call you when I get out," he told him, the window rolling up as he walked towards the large building. His car rolled away, heading towards the doughnut shop down the street. Ichigo walked inside the mall, following the directions he was given. His original lawyer was out sick so he assigned him another one he swore was better than him. He was skeptical, finding the restaurant he was supposed to meet him at. He scanned the room, his eyes stopping at a pale form. A brief case was next to his chair, a folder placed in front of him.

Shiro.

He seemed to notice he was being watched, his head lifting and his eyes meeting his. They were still as exotic as the first day he saw them, guiding him forward. His feet moved without him realizing, Shiro standing up when he walked over, bowing in respect. Ichigo did the same, straightening up as did Shiro.

"Ichigo," he greeted.

"Shiro," he greeted back, his throat feeling a tad constricted. For a brief second he felt his breath waft over his lips, a mere memory though. He sat down, Shiro doing the same. He cleared his throat, opening the folder.

"You've done good for yourself Ichigo," he complemented, his eyes looking into his. Ichigo wanted to ask where he had went, why he never called him, why he never came back. Instead he nodded, Shiro looking back to the folder.

"You've done well too," he finally said, Shiro smirking. He looked so different but at the same time still the same, the two getting down to business despite the tension that sat heavily in the air. They had so much to tell each other, had so much pent up anger or sadness. But, while in public, they tucked that all that away and did what they needed to do. Ichigo's court date was set four days from now, everything he would need placed before him. He was satisfied with it, and Shiro packed it all up and put it into his brief case after he went over everything with him.

"Ichigo." He looked up from his phone, halfway through putting in James number.

"Can I come over? So we can catch up?" Shiro asked, Ichigo pursing his lips. His childhood self begged for him to say yes, but the person he was now said no. He was afraid and he didn't know why.

"Sure."

He would face this fear straight on.

James was flirting with his girlfriend as she prepared his box of doughnuts, his cell going off.

"Boss done," he sighed when he saw the caller ID, kissing his girl before taking his box of doughnuts. He picked up, heading outside to the car.

"Yeah I'm coming now boss," he chimed, the phone clicking when Ichigo hung up without a word. He shook his head, putting on his hat and putting the doughnuts in the passenger seat before getting in.

"You have a personal driver?" Shiro asked curiously, Ichigo nodding.

"You said you walked here, so we don't have to worry about leaving anything," he told him, his car pulling up. James got out, opening the door for him. Shiro seemed surprised by this, but he hid it well behind his frown.

"Daichi called sir. He says he has cleared this week for you due to your court date," he informed him, Ichigo letting Shiro get in first before getting in himself. It smelled strongly like fresh doughnuts, Shiro smirking as he looked to all the magazines piled next to him in a sloppy, tumbling tower.

"Conceited much?" He asked when he saw each one had his face on it, relaxing a tad away from the public eye. Ichigo shrugged, sighing.

"Where to sir?" James asked,

"Home James," he told him, Shiro picking up a magazine and thumbing through it. He stopped on a page that had an article about Ichigo's book. Ichigo watched him silently.

"Have you read it?" He asked him, Shiro looking up from the magazine to him.

"Honestly, only some parts of it. I was amazed you wrote it. You don't look like the author type," he told him, Ichigo smirking. He looked to James when he started talking.

"He, in my opinion, is capable at being good at anything if he tried," he said a loud, Ichigo frowning in displeasure at being complemented. James saw this but continued to talk.

"He saved my life a few years back. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," he said with a softer tone, Shiro looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo looked away and out the window with a deep scowl. They drove the rest of the way home in silence, Ichigo glaring at everything that moved. He didn't want Shiro to see him as the man he had become. He wanted to remember him as the awkward kid who had a dream he was willing to do anything for. He felt stupid with that thought.

The car stopped in the front of his house, a large two story that had more rooms than people. But each room had a purpose. Shiro stepped out, his eyebrows having disappeared into his hairline. He looked to Ichigo who faced away from his house. He was confused until he turned around. They had drove up a small mountain, the ocean not that far away from them. Ichigo looked to him, giving him a small smile. He turned towards his home, walking to the front door. His driver drove away, taking the sweet smell of doughnuts with him. Shiro followed after Ichigo, his eyes watching him as he held the door open for him.

"How has life treated you?" A beer was handed to him, Shiro taking it with a nod. Ichigo sat down on the couch across from his, a small coffee table between them.

"Good I guess." Ichigo took a gulp from his beer. He relaxed, loosening his tie.

"Just good?" He asked, Shiro looking into his eyes.

"Ichigo-"

"You left without even saying a word. You had my number but didn't call me." Shiro blinked, realization and understanding seeping into his golden irises.

"Zangetsu didn't want me near you. He made sure I couldn't contact any of you guys," Shiro told him calmly, Ichigo frowning. He remembered his face when he saw them almost kiss. That decimated a large portion of his grudge. But he was still a little angry that he didn't even try.

"Zangetsu-"

"He died three years ago. Lung cancer." Ichigo's frown deepened, Shiro sighing. He finally opened his beer, taking a sip. He lowered it to his thigh, a frown on his lips.

"Did you really hold that against me all these years?" He asked, Ichigo snorting as he traced his thumb in a circle on his beer can.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, standing up. Shiro stood up also, grabbing his arm as he passed by him. Ichigo looked to him, his eyes trying to hide everything. Shiro had knew him long enough to see through his shield.

"Don't be angry about something neither of us could have changed." Ichigo scowled, Shiro releasing his arm. He didn't move though, his eyes narrowing slightly. Shiro swallowed thickly.

No one was there besides them. No one could step in and stop what either of them did. That made a shock of electricity zap through him, Ichigo looking to his lips before back to his eyes. He saw that as an invitation, leaning in slowly. Ichigo began to pant softly, eagerly. His pupils dilated, Shiro closing his eyes when he felt warm breath waft over his lips. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned forward the rest of the way. Their lips touched with a light pressure, Ichigo feeling electricity run through him, lingering in his fingers and toes. He reached up and grabbed Shiro's shirt, pulling him closer. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, his lips parting in invitation. Shiro opened his own, his tongue touching against his. Ichigo moaned like a girl into the kiss, Shiro's lips, tongue, and teeth devouring him so easily he wondered if he should have put up a fight. He felt weak, Shiro leading him backwards. His legs felt uncoordinated, Shiro wrapping his lips against his and ending the kiss with a pop.

Ichigo felt cold wood against his back, his eyes lidded as he stared into Shiro's exotic eyes.

"Still angry?" He whispered against his lips, Ichigo frowning. Shiro kissed it away, his lips trailing down his neck. His fingers worked swiftly against the buttons of his shirt, his tan skin slowly being exposed to his eyes. Ichigo was panting like he had ran a mile, his ears pressed against his skull. He unbuttoned Shiro's shirt till his chest was on full display, running his hands over his pectorals. Shiro kissed his neck, his kisses becoming a tad sloppy as he became distracted by the hands that roamed over his chest and back. He kissed a line back up to his lips, his hands reaching past his torso, past the raging erection, and grabbed the back of his thighs. Ichigo gasped in surprise when he was picked up, his legs wrapping around his waist.

"Shiro," he moaned in desperation, Shiro walking calmly towards the only open door he could see in the hallway right of them. The stairs were to the left, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Ichigo suffer any longer. He was glad to see it was a bedroom, dropping Ichigo onto the bed. He was delighted from the loud gasp he made, crawling onto the bed over him.

He had never thought he would be the one to bottom. Ichigo helped Shiro take off their clothes, panting in anticipation. He felt light headed and sick from nerves, wondering if he'll do any of this right. Shiro was devouring him, but he was still surprisingly gentle, Ichigo feeling virgin fear rise up into his gut. He wasn't one, but he felt like it with his every touch or kiss. He turned his head away, gasping for breath. Shiro finally took off his boxers, resting against Ichigo bare body with his own.

"Look at me," he whispered, cupping his cheeks and turning his head to him. Ichigo opened his eyes, his cheeks red with arousal. He gasped when he lightly pressed his hard groin against his.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Ichigo whispered even though he put his arms around his neck. Shiro smirked, moving a piece of Ichigo's orange hair out of his face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. He ran his hands down his back, feeling euphoric. He reached beneath his pillow, pulling out a tube of lube. Shiro kissed him, taking the tube with a chuckle when he tried to hang onto it. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"You ready?" He asked, Ichigo smiling.

"No, I just stripped to show you my tattoo." Shiro smirked, popping open the top. He poured some onto his fingers, pouring a little over Ichigo's twitching hole. Ichigo gasped, shivering from the cold lube. Shiro grabbed his thigh, pushing it up close to his chest. He kissed Ichigo's lips before pressing a finger into his body. Ichigo sighed, willing himself to relax. The intrusion felt foreign and made his stomach twist, but he knew there was something that would change that. Shiro found it after prodding around for a bit, Ichigo arching with a hiss. He put in another finger, torturing him with his fingers while he devoured him with his lips. He took his time to prepare him, but soon neither of them could wait.

Ichigo clung to him for dear life, feeling something hot and big press into his body. He opened his eyes, gasping brokenly as he slid in slowly. He felt sick, a lot of time having gone by since he had sex with anyone. He grit his teeth when he sunk in all of the way, his lips placing sloppy kisses on his jaw.

"You ready?" Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo nodding. He felt so good, the pain a good one as he pressed against him. He groaned when Shiro pinned his arms to the bed, putting enough pressure to show how he wanted it, but just weak enough for him to escape if he didn't want it.

From there it was breathy moans and the slap of skin against skin, the bed creaking softly as Shiro thrust into his body.

"S-Shiro harder," Ichigo moaned, his stomach muscles tightening with his every perfect thrust, his fear thrown out the window and replaced lust. He slid one arm free to grab his ass, pulling him against him so he would go deeper. A shock that startled him zapped up his spine, his balls tightening. "Shiro!" He cried out in pure ecstasy, Shiro's thrust speeding up. He panted against his lips, Ichigo barely able to keep his eyes open as his orgasm built. He wanted to hold it back, whimpering as he squirmed beneath him.

"Shiro I...I'm.." he moaned brokenly, arching when he pressed against his prostate.

"Let it go," Shiro husked against his neck, gritting his teeth when he clenched around him.

"Cum," he growled, Ichigo helpless to not obey. He came all over his chest with a loud moan of pleasure, some getting onto his cheek. Shiro pressed his face into the crook of his neck, groaning as he came into his constricting body.

Ichigo slid a hand into his hair.

This had been far from his mind when they were kids.


	8. Chapter 8: Sticky

Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks for the fuel, it has lightened my mood! Review please! Thank you and enjoy!

Shiro had never thought of how his life could have played out. Maybe he would have got into drugs, skipped out of college and married some random girl he didn't love. Zangetsu had always watched over him, always made sure his every step was precise and in a straight line. He preferred a jagged line, preferred to see outside the walls his brother had created. In the process, he made connections. He still had to work his ass off, but instead of going unnoticed, he had a life ahead of him. He graduated from UC Berkley in America, moved back to Japan and was quickly accepted into one of the largest companies there as a lawyer. It wasn't the life, due to the stress and constant work, but he was happy.

And now, all of that hard work had led him back to his childhood crush.

He sighed deeply at the feeling of warmth against his chest, a slender waist trapped beneath his arm. It was solid, not shapely or perfect, but rigid and muscular. Instead of pearly white skin, he kissed tan, smooth warm skin. Toes gently played with his, but the person sleeping next to him was still mostly submerged in sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times as he let his vision adjust. Ichigo was facing towards him, his eyes closed as he breathed softly. A few strands of rebellious hair that fell over his face swayed softly with his each soft exhale, Shiro moving it behind his ear. The contact woke his partner, his eyes opening to mere slits. He gave him a sleepy smile, closing his eyes again. He exhaled deeply, shifting next to him as he strived to become more comfortable. Shiro lifted his leg off his thighs, letting him move closer to him.

"What time is it?" Ichigo slurred, slipping back into sleep already. Shiro looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow before turning and relaxing back against Ichigo.

"5:30," he replied in a low grumble, feeling Ichigo shiver against him. He pulled up the blanket a little, pulling him a tad closer till they were practically spooning. Ichigo pressed himself against him with a small sigh, Shiro feeling his morning erection press against him. He raised an eyebrow, Ichigo too tired to notice. Shiro smirked, reaching a hand beneath the blankets, touching his thigh. He ran it up slowly, Ichigo's eyebrows furrowing together the higher his hand went. Shiro ran it alongside his inner thigh, Ichigo rising up a little as he took in a sharp breath. Shiro ran his fingers over the heavy sacks of his balls, Ichigo moaning when he gripped them, fondling them gently despite his earlier hint of aggression. Ichigo looked like a cat about to jump out its skin, his ears laid flat against his head as he gasped brokenly.

"I have to get up in an hour," he told him in a husky voice, Ichigo whimpering softly. He released his balls, his hand trailing up to his weeping cock. Ichigo finally opened his eyes, a deep lust burning in his eyes. Shiro ran his thumb over the slit of his heated cock, Ichigo pushing the blankets off their bodies and eagerly straddling his waist. Shiro smirked, reaching up and running his hands up and down his sides and back.

Ichigo leaned down, pressing his lips against his with a small moan. Shiro wondered what it would have been like when they were kids, how insecure and lost they would have been. Ichigo's hips were near perfect against his from experience, his lips confident though still a tad shy. He groaned when he felt his hands slide into his hair, loving the small tugs he made. He turned them over, rising up to one knee, grabbing Ichigo's thigh like a greedy kid at a candy store and pulling it over his shoulder. Ichigo was a little red from last night, Shiro pulling away from his lips with a gasp.

Ichigo watched him as he kissed his chest, taking in a sharp gasp when he attacked his neck suddenly. His eyelids became heavy with lust, Shiro pulling away to continue where he had originally started. Ichigo watched him once again, smiling when he kissed his stomach almost sexually like it was the most erotic part of his body. He chuckled when he placed wet, popping kisses on his belly button, shivering and his stomach muscles tightening when he chuckled against his flesh. He moved ever lower, Ichigo feeling eager but weak when he bypassed his hard cock and pressed his nose into his pubic hairs. He pressed his back against the bed, trying not to move too much. He let a trail of spit slide over his hole, lightly working his finger inside.

"I-I t-thought you s-said you had work i-in an hour " he gasped brokenly, gritting his teeth as he pushed against his face for a harder touch. The pressure from his fingers contradicted with the light touch of his lips, Ichigo feeling light headed. Shiro licked the area between his thigh and pelvis, Ichigo arching away from the ticklish pleasure with a gasp. Shiro bit down while pressing his fingers deep, causing Ichigo to yelp. He sucked and nibbled his flesh, Ichigo about to die from the foreign sensation. He reached down and pressed him harder against him, Shiro sucking harder and beginning to fuck him with his fingers. Ichigo closed his thighs against his head, his balls tingling till he couldn't take anymore. He threw his head back with a scream, exploding all over his stomach and on the side of Shiro's face.

He panted heavily as he released his flesh, a dark bruise left behind. Shiro looked up to him and took out his fingers, wiping away the cum on his face with two fingers. He put them into his mouth, sucking greedily. Ichigo closed his eyes, Shiro grabbing the base of his limp cock. He took it into his mouth, sucking hard to make it come back to life. He didn't have to work hard, Ichigo springing back to life in his mouth. He let it slide from his mouth, rising up onto his knees. Ichigo was red from his cheeks to his chest, one of his hands lazily fisted in the pillow beneath his head while the other was laid limply at his side.

Shiro looked for the lube, picking it up from under the blankets. He poured some over Ichigo's hole, putting a little bit on the head of his cock.

"Relax," he husked breathily while never looking away from his twitching hole, pressing the head of his cock to his entrance. Ichigo exhaled calmly, a surprised yelp torn from his throat when he pushed in halfway. He gripped his pillow tightly, arching with a groan as Shiro stalled his hips.

"Did I hurt you?" Shiro asked, licking his lips as he waited for the tight restricting heat to loosen enough for him to move. Ichigo shook his head, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to will himself to relax. He unclenched his teeth with a nod, Shiro slowly pushing in further. Ichigo grit his teeth, his body having a hard time opening up for his cock. Ichigo arched when his hips touched against his ass, his upper body lifted a little off the bed. He opened his eyes, running a hand up Shiro's abs to distrct himself from the pain. He gasped when he rolled his hips against his ass, rubbing against his most sensitive spots.

His body relaxed slowly around his, Shiro slowly moving his hips more against him. He pulled out halfway, Ichigo licking Shiro lips as he looked to him with carnivorous eyes. He moaned when he thrusted into his body roughly, his ears laid flat against his head as he panted as his breath felt stolen from him. Shiro set a fast pace, Ichigo closing his eyes as he searched for the right angle. He arched his back when one of his thrusts felt like it went up his spine, sudden pleasure replacing the pain. Shiro wrapped an arm around him, keeping him in that position as he slowed his pace to fuck him harder.

"Shiro!" Ichigo gasped, his entire world becoming him and the pleasure he gave. Shiro grunted with each thrust from effort and pleasure, but either than that he stayed relatively quiet. But then Ichigo started to push against him, doing this circular motion with his hips. Shiro leaned down, kissing his lips with a sudden feeling of lust. His chest ached, his cock throbbed to release into his body. Ichigo wasn't helping, the sounds he made going straight to his aching cock. He went faster, Ichigo fisting his hands in his hair again, his mouth sucking on his bottom lip sloppily. Shiro didn't mind at all, groaning into his mouth. He grabbed Ichigo's ass, pulling him harder against him.

"Shiro..." Ichigo whimpered, his voice weak as he neared his orgasm. Shiro worked extra hard to help him reach that peak, thrusting to where he knew his sweet spot was. Ichigo couldn't last long with such an up front attack, arching with a scream. He came all over himself, Shiro closing his eyes as the constricting pressure became too much. He came into his shaking body, falling on top of him with a groan. Ichigo clung to him with both hands and legs, milking him of his cum. Shiro looked to the clock, his hour almost up. He kissed Ichigo's lips, his limbs slowly unraveling from around him. Shiro got up and got a rag from the bathroom connected to his room, cleaning them both up. Ichigo fell asleep, Shiro taking a shower before getting dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through Ichigo's hair.

He would have to leave to go over everything once again and make copies. He wrote him a note, leaving with a pain in his chest. He would come back after he finished at his office.


	9. Chapter 9: Pepperoni Pizza

Chapter 9

Author's note: My computer broke down, and I had started with the best chapter ever. But, now I can't remember. Review please! Thank you and enjoy!

Ichigo stood in the shower, his eyes closed as he let the hot water from the shower spray over him. It was scorching, but he didn't really mind at all. It was soothing to his aching lower back, the hot water giving a form of massage to his over worked and knotted muscles. He felt something thicker than the water slide down his thigh, a face flashing in his mind, reminding him of his last night activities. He pressed his hands against the wall, the cool air outside the water freezing his red skin. He bent over a little, keeping his thighs from touching due to the bruise between them, keeping his ass in the spray of hot water. For a brief second he felt Shiro behind him, his insides throbbing in need and his limp cock hardening as the feeling felt almost like reality.

He reached one of his hands back, strictly telling himself not to do anything besides clean out his rectal zone. Before last night, no amount of porn, no amount of inflicted sexual pleasure could arouse him. His sex drive was almost nonexistent, but Shiro had changed that. His previous partners could not bring up the carnal pleasure he had felt with him, could not evoke such embarrassing sounds or desperation from him. He felt like a stone in a river of water, feeling many different waters but never really feeling how they were different. A tad more bulky than the last, longer ears or darker hair maybe. But with Shiro, the tables had been turned.

When he thought about masturbating, his cock spat up at him in disgust and became flaccid, his entrance tightening. Ichigo frowned, opening up his eyes. He wanted him to come back now, but the paper didn't specify when he would come back. Without him, it seemed nearly impossible. He cleaned out his rectal zone till he was satisfied with its cleanliness, straightening up. He washed his hair and body, exiting the shower with a scowl. He was off for the next three days so there was nothing he could think of he wanted to do, deciding to stay naked since there would be no one to spy on him. It was hot inside his house, his heater forever on.

The cold wind outside didn't affect him, Ichigo sitting on his couch with a heavy sigh. He laid down sideways, freely putting his feet on his couch and relaxing with a deep sigh of relaxation. The bruise demanded attention with small, almost pleasurable throbs but he ignored it. He turned on his big screen T.V., sitting up when he remembered he had mail to sort through. A random commercial about a new anime was on, Ichigo ignoring it in favor of his small pile of mail. There was mostly bills, Ichigo sighing as he threw them back onto the coffee table in disinterest.

He fell back with a grunt, looking to the T.V. He wasn't even paying attention anymore after five seconds, deciding he should take care of the bills now instead of later. He didn't want them on his mind when Shiro came back. He got dressed in tight black jeans and a loose white shirt, throwing a purple jacket and a gray and blue scarf over it. He wore his combat boots, putting all of his money in the envelopes to be sent back to the greedy assholes that provided him the bare necessities. He thought over how much time it would take, counting no more than about half an hour. He decided to go through his kitchen, writing down a list of all the things he would need to get.

Eggs, bread, soda, bacon, olives, spam, bento bowls, probably chicken, and a couple spices he used to make some of his favorite dishes. And a box of Gatorade and two boxes of water. And a gallon of milk. He checked it over once again to make sure he was happy with his choice of foods, nodding in affirmative before grabbing his wallet and phone and heading out the door.

:::+:::

Shiro stepped out of the car, Ichigo's chauffeur driving away. He was confused, since he had no key to his house. It was five at night, Shiro looking behind him to the ocean. It was beautiful, the waves angry as they crashed against the shore. He took a deep breath, taking in the salty ocean air. He turned to Ichigo's house when he smelled food, his stomach growling. He walked up to the front door, about to knock. The door was swung open, Ichigo holding his phone to his ear with a happy smile. He closed it, Shiro relaxing a little as he got over his surprise.

"James just told me you were here," Ichigo told him, Shiro for a second seeing the gears in his head turning. Ichigo turned around, leaving the door open as he walked to the kitchen, Shiro following him, closing and locking the front door behind him.

"I'm making pizza," Ichigo told him over his shoulder, but Shiro wasn't really paying attention. Ichigo had bent over to pick up a piece of paper from the floor, his tight pants suddenly too small. His shirt rode up, exposing the smooth tan skin of his back. His crack slowly popped out, Shiro hypnotized. He wanted to sink his teeth into those smooth cheeks, mark all the way down his spine. Remembering the bruise he had put there this morning made him feel hot and bothered, but too soon the tempting flesh was hid back in his pants and shirt.

"What type of pizza?" He asked in a soft voice, Ichigo reading the paper as he walked to the kitchen. Shiro followed, seeing the timer put on the oven. Ichigo leaned against the counter, obviously having not heard his question. Shiro turned on the oven light, seeing it was a pepperoni pizza.

"Ichi." Ichigo looked up just in time to be kissed, Shiro putting a hand against the back of his head so he couldn't move away. Ichigo took in a sharp breath through his nose, his hands going to the counter to balance himself. He closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. Shiro tilted his head, initiating a deeper kiss. Ichigo opened his mouth, leaning back when a hungry tongue attacked him. His own tongue had a hard time fighting back, so instead he submitted, arching against him with a moan.

He grabbed two handfuls of his white hair, Shiro groaning into his mouth when he pulled lightly a few times. He wanted to see what boundaries he had, pulling harder till his head fell back and his throat was exposed. Ichigo kissed his adams apple, sucking and nibbling where he knew few could see the bruise he would leave behind. He pulled away, panting like a dog in heat. He loosened his grip, Shiro picking him up by the back of his thighs and placing him on the counter.

"The hickie been hurting you?" Shiro husked out as he pulled off his shirt, Ichigo wiggling in place when he adored his chest with his mouth and hands. He couldn't talk, his head falling back and his mouth falling open as he lapped at his nipples.

"I-It h-h-hurts," Ichigo gasped brokenly, arching against him when he bit down. Shiro undid his pants, Ichigo helping him take the offensive barrier off. He was naked on top of his counter but hardly cared, Shiro spreading his thighs so he could see the bruise he had left behind. It was purple, contrasting with his tan skin. He leaned down, giving his weeping cock a firm lick, dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock.

He looked to his thigh, seeing the hickie he had left there. He poked it with his tongue, seeing Ichigo shiver. He gave it a firm lick, Ichigo gripping a handful of his hair with a groan.

"Don't," Ichigo moaned, pulling his head closer to his skin despite what he had said. Shiro grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer, licking and biting the bruise, doing everything but making it better. Ichigo moaned over and over again, so close to blowing his load.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Shiro stopped when the timer for the oven went off, Ichigo red all over and panting heavily as Shiro slowly rose up to his full height. Ichigo wrapped his legs around him, keeping him from leaving.

"Please don't stop," he panted, Shiro smirking. He kissed his lips, grabbing his thighs as he humped him playfully. Ichigo chuckled into the kiss, pulling away. He put his forehead against his, kissing his nose.

"After we eat?" Shiro whispered, slowly pulling away. Ichigo didn't put back on his clothes, teasing Shiro the best he knew how. They ate slowly despite their want and desire for each other, their eyes never leaving eachother.

They were ready.

"Stop!" Ichigo screeched as Shiro carried him to his room, laughing when he stumped his toe on the door. He was a writhing snake when he dropped him onto the bed, helping him take off his clothing as quickly as possible. He used his teeth to pull down his pants zipper, Shiro's eyes silently pleading. Ichigo pushed down his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. He didn't tease, pulling down his boxers, in awe as his thick cock slapped against his stomach.

"Oh baby," Shiro sighed when he grabbed the base, bringing the slit down to touch his tongue. He lapped at it like it was a lollipop, not leaving any part of it unlicked. He took the head into his mouth, sucking hard. He pulled away after that, needing him badly.

"Fuck me," he husked, Shiro stepping out his undergarments before getting onto the bed.

"What if we had done this ten years ago?" Shiro whispered as he worked two lubed fingers into him, Ichigo tight even though he tried to relax. Ichigo licked the inside of his cheek, tasting his precum.

"I would have vomited from being so nervous," he told him honestly, to distracted from the fingers in ass to be sexy or seductive. He arched with a surprisingly puppy like whine when he jabbed his prostate, light headed for a few seconds. He fell back, laughing happily from endorphins as Shiro laid over him.

"You're asking for it," Shiro growled playfully, Ichigo gasping when he thrusted against him. His huge smile dwindled down, feeling calmer all of a sudden. He grabbed two handfuls of Shiro's hair, bringing him down for a kiss. It was just what he needed at the moment, Shiro lining himself up. Ichigo gripped him with his thighs when he pushed in, Shiro placing small, chaste kisses on his lips. Ichigo shied away at first, but he soon melted into them. This was their moment, every sound seeming lost in space and every touch just right. It wasn't perfect, but they made up for that by decimating each other.

It had a beginning, but at that moment it felt like it had no end.

Shiro had the stamina of a sixteen year old.


	10. Chapter 10: Paint Balloon Fight

Chapter 10

Author's note: I'm running on fumes. Review please! Thanks and enjoy!

"Ichigo Kurosaki, please stand." He did, his expression stoic as he raised his right hand. He spoke his oath to tell the truth and only the truth, sitting down when he finished. All fifteen judges of the supreme court were looking at him like he was an ant, the Chief Justice standing up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you wish to go against the constitution, the second amendment."

"Yes your honor," he replied, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

"Every neko must marry, associate, and breed with a neko of similar sin. Why do you wish to repel this amendment?" Ichigo swallowed thickly, standing up.

"I wish to repel this amendment because it goes against the basic human rights. I have many followers who feel the same way." The judges looked to the many people who sat in the benches behind him, every single one of his followers here for this day. At that moment he started strong. The process was long, follower after follower called to the stand. Shiro tried to be as convincing as possible, the court session going on for three long hours.

"This meeting will be continued a week from now." Ichigo sighed when he adjourned the meeting, feeling they were too close to end it now. Due to its severity he understood it wouldn't be solved in a day, but already he was tired.

"You did good," Shiro told him, patting his shoulder. He nodded, standing up. He turned around, seeing his old friends. They were a small gang, Uryuu giving him a small smile. He walked over to them, Orihime giving him a hug.

"I never thought this day would come," she exclaimed quietly, Ichigo waiting for Shiro before they all walked out. His legs hurt from sitting down for so long, stretching once the cold winter air touched him.

"Do you think it'll all work out next week?" Orihime asked, Ichigo shrugging. The many people who had came dispersed, shaking his hand or thanking him for taking this major step.

"It will take time. All things like this take time," he sighed tiredly, walking to his car.

James got out the car, smiling broadly. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he saw a masked guy with a gun slowly walk up behind him, James smile slowly falling as he looked behind him.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ichigo ran down the steps, Shiro running after him as James fell to the ground, the people around them screaming as they scattered to get away. The man raised the gun to his head, Ichigo jumping onto the roof of his car and sliding to the other side.

Bang!

Ichigo panted, his eyes wide as the man fell to the ground, his eyes becoming lifeless.

"I-Ichi..." Ichigo swirled around, seeing James on the ground, a small puddle of blood surrounding him. Shiro ran over, his phone to his ear as he called an ambulance. His hand was shaking visibly.

Ichigo tore open James shirt, seeing that two bullets had gone through his stomach, the other having taken most of his left ear.

"It's going to be alright," Ichigo assured him, putting pressure on the wounds. James groaned in pain, his eyes tearing up. He coughed, blood rising up and staining his teeth.

"Y-you gonna fix me do-" he coughed up more blood, Ichigo increasing the pressure. His hands were stained with his blood, Ichigo trying hard to make the bleeding stop.

"Te-Tell my baby girl I-I love her," James told him through clenched teeth, Ichigo applying more pressure with a growl.

"No, you're gonna tell her. You're gonna marry her and have kids. But you need to stay with me, you understand?" Ichigo told him as calm as he possibly could, his hands slipping from the amount of blood coming from his wounds. He heard the ambulance finally, blood sliding down James cheek.

"T-Tell her," James grit out, taking one of his bloodied hands into his own.

Ichigo had never lost a patient, and he wasn't about too then.

"Stay with me James!" He yelled when he closed his eyes, his hand becoming limp in his.

"James! James!" He yelled, pushed away by an ER as they finally got there. He watched as they put him on a stretcher, his pulse faint. Ichigo didn't know he had started to cry till Shiro wiped away a tear. His hands dripped with his blood, his pants and shirt stained by it. He looked to the Courthouse, seeing the Chief justice standing on the steps. He looked to him, his eyes stoic. He could do nothing.

Ichigo sat in the hospital waiting room, Shiro sitting next to him. He had taken him home to shower and change before bringing him here. He had talked to his boss, but because he knew him he couldn't do his surgery. They couldn't let his emotions lead to irrational thinking.

Shiro held his hand, Ichigo laying his head against the wall. The man who had shot him was his ex drug dealer, the same man who had shot James before. Ichigo had thought James past wouldn't catch up to him. How wrong and stupid he was. He opened his eyes at the click of heels, seeing James girlfriend. Her makeup was a tad smeared, her straight hair for once not red carpet ready. She ran over to him, Ichigo standing up and catching her. She cried against his chest, Ichigo feeling the wetness of her tears through his shirt. He felt hopeless, Shiro standing.

"Why?" She sobbed, Ichigo rubbing her back.

"I-I was gonna tell h-him," she sobbed brokenly, Ichigo sitting her down between him and Shiro who had sat back down.

"It's going to be alright," he told her softly, rubbing her back till she finally stopped crying. She took in shaky gasping breaths, wiping her face with a handkerchief Shiro had given her.

"I figured out I was pregnant today," she whispered, touching a hand to her stomach.

"He needs to fight. He needs to s-stay." Ichigo stared off into the distance, his heart throbbing painfully. Eight long hours past before the doctor came out, Ichigo standing, waking up James girlfriend. Shiro helped her stand, the doctor's face not telling them anything.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked, the doctor taking a deep breath.

"He made it through the surgery." Everyone exhaled in relief, but the doctor wasn't done yet.

"He can no longer hear in his left ear. Also, one of the two bullets severed some tendons in his spine. He can no longer move his legs." The doctor didn't tell them they had lost him several times on the table. He didn't tell them that he nearly lost his liver. But with one look, Ichigo already knew.

"Can we see him?" His girlfriend asked, the doctor nodding.

"He is in ICU at the moment. He is already awake." The three hurried there, hearing laughter from his room.

"Ichi!" James exclaimed hoarsely, his girlfriend going to his side. The nurse in the room left, giving them a few minutes of privacy. Ichigo and Shiro left when his girlfriend started kissing all over James face, Ichigo promising he would come see him tomorrow. It was obvious the two love birds needed privacy.

They rode in the car back to his home in silence, Shiro driving as Ichigo rested. He held his hand all the way home, Ichigo feeling comforted by the small gesture. He tried to give himself a mental check like he usually did after a surgery, but it was hard. He spent a long time trying to get his blood from beneath his finger nails, the notion just too real.

They got home, Ichigo heading straight for his room. Shiro followed, holding him from behind when he stopped in the middle of the room. He loosened his grip when he shifted to turn and face him. He rested his head against his shoulder, Shiro running his hands through his hair.

"You gonna cry?" He asked, Ichigo snorting softly.

"No." Shiro nodded, reaching down and picking him up by the back of his thighs, carrying him bridal style. Ichigo yelped in surprise, holding onto his neck so he wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion as he left the room, Shiro carrying him upstairs. He had never been up here since he met Ichigo, but he thought he might as well check it out now. Ichigo seemed uncomfortable being carried around like this but Shiro didn't have any plans to put him down just yet. He reached the top of the stairs, seeing a large room, a large window placed against the far wall.

"Can people see in?" He asked, Ichigo shaking his head no. Shiro thought of things to do in front of it, going to a random closed door. He had Ichigo open it, seeing a wall covered in paint. He raised an eyebrow, walking in. There was a bucket of water balloons, a closet full of buckets of paint not that far away. He put Ichigo down, a frown on his lips.

"If you're not going to cry, might as well have fun," Shiro told him, taking out buckets of paint. Ichigo felt it hurt too much to do anything, but couldn't help but smile when he began to strip down to his boxers.

"I'm not going to do this," he told him, Shiro looking to him. He threw a water balloon at him, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Undress or I'll do it for you," he told him, Ichigo sighing. He shook his head, unbelieving of his actions as he began to strip down. He stood awkwardly in his boxers, Shiro using a small hose like thing to fill up the balloons with paint. Ichigo looked to the wall. He had done that once he moved in, wanting to leave his mark in the world somewhere. He was a kid with a dream too big for this world, or at least thats what his boss told him.

"Here." Ichigo took the balloon he gave him, frowning down at it. The hose must have worked well because he already had a bucket full of filled balloons.

"Throw it." Ichigo looked to Shiro, his eyes asking him why. Shiro shrugged.

"You want to release your anger don't you?" Shiro asked, Ichigo about to say no. A balloon was thrown at his leg, Ichigo jumping away from the sudden impact.

"Why did you do that?!" He snapped, another thrown at him. He dodged it, the balloon and its contents splattering onto the ground. He threw his own, the balloon smacking Shiro's chest. Shiro seemed a tad surprised, dumping the balloons onto the ground. Ichigo scurried to get some, throwing one that splattered all over Shiro's hair. He smirked, yelping when he got one to the stomach.

His anger slowly ebbed away as he threw more balloons at him and got attacked by some, eventually managing to laugh as they got thoroughly painted. He tackled him to the ground, rolling around in the many colors. It started to become hard though so they headed to the bathroom, leaving a mess behind. They showered together, Shiro kissing him as he washed the paint from his hair. They went to bed, the sun having gone down a long time ago.

"Thank you." Shiro hummed in response as he fell asleep, opening an eyeball.

"You gonna cry?" He asked as he swung his arm over his waist, Ichigo shaking his head.

"I can't tell you the worst is over, but just remember to smile aw'right?" Shiro slurred, Ichigo smiling. His american accent came out with that one and he thought it was cute. He kissed his nose, breathing deeply as he relaxed.

"Aw'right," he mimicked, Shiro slapping his ass in revenge.


	11. Chapter 11: Hail On Me

Chapter 11

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, Halloween week is pretty hectic for me. But I'm here now! Review please! Thanks and enjoy!

Ichigo woke up to the feeling of warm breath against his neck. He groaned softly as he moved to get more comfortable, opening his eyes. The bright red digits of the clock glared back.

"Holy shit!" He bolted up, waking Shiro from his sudden movement. He ignored his groan of irritation to rush to the bathroom and get ready for work. He had an hour, but rush hour was a bitch. He brushed his teeth, raked wet fingers through his hair, then wiped his face with a wet towel before drying it. He rushed out, going to his closet and throwing the doors open.

"Why are you up so early?" Shiro grumbled, trying to pull Ichigo into a hug from behind. He kept escaping his grasp, putting on clothes and doing the exact opposite of what Shiro wanted him to do. He decided to lean against the closet door, watching as he sat down to put on his shoes. He whistled when he stood, Ichigo flipping him off as he looked for his jacket.

"I usually wake up two hours before going to work. The traffic w-"

He was shut up by soft lips, his eyes closing. He opened his mouth when a tongue licked his lips, moaning when it delved inside. He grabbed onto Shiro's shoulders as he led him back, feeling hardwood against his back. He shivered when swift fingers unbuttoned his shirt, his mind quietly yelling at him to end it here. He lifted his arms but they were so weak, Shiro undoing his pants and pushing them done, letting gravity do the rest. Ichigo felt his legs shake in anticipation when Shiro grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms to the wall.

Ichigo didn't know how bad he needed to breathe till Shiro pulled away, gasping for breath like he was drowning as Shiro attacked his neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Work," Ichigo panted, Shiro stroking back the erection he had put down. Ichigo arched against him, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I-I have to work," he told him breathily, Shiro getting to his knees before him, taking his cock into his mouth. Ichigo wanted to punch the wall out of pure arousal and rising anger at himself, lightly bucking his hips as Shiro sucked him to the point he went cross eyed. He had to work but he had forgot why it was so important, stepping out of his pants and spreading his legs like Shiro told him to. He pushed out his hips a little, enough for Shiro to suck on his balls and lap at his hole. He was like a hungry dog, eating him like he hadn't eaten in days. Ichigo's legs were shaking too badly for him to do much, his head thudding against the wall as a long moan left his lips.

"Baby," Shiro husked against his flesh, pushing two fingers into his wet entrance before adding his tongue. He physically felt Ichigo jump out his skin, grabbing his thigh and pulling him down lower. He was in a half squat, Ichigo panting as he went through sweet torture just to feel a pass of his warm tongue. His legs were shaking badly to keep him up, Ichigo closing his eyes tight as he tried not to fall or cum.

Just when he thought he wouldn't make it, Shiro pulled away. Ichigo was glad when Shiro led him to lay down on the ground, his hands running up his shaking thighs.

"I love you," Shiro whispered into his ear. Ichigo opened his eyes. He felt momentarily like someone was trying to tear out his heart, the child inside him happy with joy that the person he had fell for loved him back. The adult in him though didn't want to believe it. So many have told him those words only to take them back when they claimed they never did. He looked at Shiro, his eyes hopeful and scared he had made a mistake. He wasn't them.

"I-I love you." Shiro's entire body relaxed, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"I've planned on telling you that since I met you, feels weird," Shiro chuckled, Ichigo smirking. He felt jittery and uneven, wondering how Shiro felt.

"How?" He asked, his voice softer than he wanted it to be. Shiro didn't seem to mind, his fingers crawling up his torso.

"Like I could power a machine. Like this," Ichigo laughed when Shiro put his lips to his stomach and made farting noises. Shiro chuckled, kissing his belly button.

"I know a shortcut to your job, it'll take five minutes," Shiro told him, lowering himself back down to his groin, licking a trail.

"Right now, you're mine."

Ichigo wondered what he did to deserve this.

:::+:::

Anyone who looked at him would ask if he was wearing glitter. He was glowing, everyone told him, to the point it was blinding. Ichigo had to agree because he was. There was no doubts. He was probably the most sexed up, happy man in the universe. He felt worshipped, everything he did done with a flourish of confidence.

Ichigo sat in his office, reading over one of his patient's files. She was a short japanese woman that needed a heart transplant. She had a heart too big for her, the thing having slowly starting to give out. She had the money, but they didn't have the heart. She was given a pacemaker until they could find one. And it was coming to them now.

"Dr. Kurosaki please report to the E.R." He stood up, putting down her file. He went to her room, washing his hands slowly. Even though he had never lost a patient, due to the fact she was anemic, that lowered her chances. If they didn't work fast she would bleed out before they could put anything in.

A nurse put on his scrub, a mask put on to protect his mouth and nose. A cap was put on his head and glasses over his eyes. She was sick and they couldn't risk it. He walked over to her bedside, her eyes looking to him. He could not remember her face, but he knew those eyes.

"Rukia." A mask was put over her nose and mouth, one puff and those eyes were hid away. Ichigo hoped not forever. They had very little time, putting blue surgical towels around the area before swabbing with special soap where they would need to cut. He didn't look at her face, using a scalpel to cut the more tender parts of flesh. They used a sternal saw to get through the breastbone, careful to be as clean as possible. They used clamps to open it, her heart beating away steadily inside. They took out the pacemaker, her heart slowing a tad.

He looked to the small chest holding her new heart, taking it out gently. Aid came to his side as he cut the heart accordingly to fit into her chest. He remembered how he cut it, going over to Rukia. They cut flesh and linked tubes to the major arteries so they wouldn't be starved. They started to cut out the heart, and all of a sudden large amounts of blood spilled over.

"Shit," Ichigo muttered under his breath, finding the source and stopping it. He looked to his colleagues before back to her heart. They had to be fast and precise. Her heart was a ticking time bomb.

Ichigo walked out of the doors of the E.R. giving himself a pat on the back. They had lost her once, the new heart seeming incapable of working. But, with a small squeeze they got the muscle to contract on its own. So far all vital signs were good and she was asleep in ICU.

He walked into the waiting area, looking for a certain face.

"Renji Abarai?" Familiar gray eyes looked to him. He walked over, Renji standing with hopeful eyes. They instantly recognized him, Ichigo giving him a small smile. He saw blue in the corner of his vision, but he didn't break contact with Renji.

"How is she?" Renji asked, Ichigo proud enough to give him a real smile.

"She did just fine. There were no complications and her new heart is doing well," Ichigo told him, Renji exhaling deeply as he relaxed like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. Ichigo tapped his shoulder, Renji sitting down with a sigh. He wiped his face, unable to hold back his grin of pure fear and happiness.

"We will have to monitor her heart for some time, but I believe she will do good," Ichigo told him, Renji wiping away any tears that could have dropped. Ichigo took this chance to look to the blue that had been distracting him. He saw his old boyfriend Grimmjow, his heart hissing at him. He had dated him in college, the bastard leaving him for a tall man who Ichigo had the hots for but knew he could never have. It wasn't even that though. He left him on the highway while it was hailing. He looked like he was getting by, his head in his hands and his knee bouncing in anticipation and nervousness. Ichigo looked away when he lifted his head.

He squeezed Renji's shoulder, the young man looking up.

"You can see her now, but she is sleeping," he told him, Renji nodding. Ichigo gave him the room number, watching him walk away for a second before turning to head back to his office.

"Dr. Kurosaki, report to E.R." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He shook off his fatigue, stopping when he heard his name called. He turned, seeing Grimmjow walk towards him. He had to go though, thinking he had to make this quick.

"Can I help you?" He asked, Grimmjow frowning.

"After all these years and thats the first thing you say?" He asked, Ichigo keeping his expression blank. He wanted to say he dumped him and he should have said something first. It wasn't like he got dropped off on a highway and got pelted by hail.

"I have to do a surgery, so please make your words short," he told him, knowing his next patient needed his leg amputated after getting a portion of it eaten by a camel spider. He didn't have time for chit chat.

"I want to ca-"

"Dr. Kurosaki, please report to the E.R." Ichigo raised a hand before leaving, this time leaving Grimmjow in the dust. For a good damn reason too.

:::+:::

Ichigo walked in the hospital garage, his eyes set on his car. He had done four surgeries today, and because the correct person was stuck in traffic, he delivered a baby. It was a healthy boy with white and black ears. He was beautiful.

"Ichigo!" He stopped in his tracks, turning around. Grimmjow was jogging up to him, Ichigo wanting to groan aloud in irritation. He had gotten over him, but he just really wanted to go to sleep.

"Can I help you?" He asked once again, Grimmjow coming to a stop in front of him.

"I wanted to catch up with you. Haven't seen you in a while," he told him, Ichigo sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his phone going off. He cursed beneath his breath, forgetting Grimmjow was there as he looked at the caller I.D. before answering.

"Hey Shiro," he greeted, his voice holding a tad more enthusiasm to it.

"Boy friend?" Grimmjow mouthed, Ichigo ignoring him.

"I don't know if I can come over today," Shiro told him, Ichigo frowning a little.

"Overtime?" He asked, Shiro chuckling.

"Nope," he tsked, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Then what?" He asked, Shiro cursing under his breath. He sounded like he was in the bathroom, Ichigo smirking. He could imagine him in one, but Ichigo himself had suddenly became his faucet.

"I'm gonna take you out on a date. No rain checks! I'll come to your place and pick you up in thirty bye!" Ichigo closed his phone with a chuckle at Shiro's attitude, Grimmjow ruining the moment of jitteriness he was having.

"You never laughed like that for me." Ichigo sighed, his mood ruined completely.

"Listen, Grim. It was nice seeing you again and all, but I gotta go." He turned away, a hand grabbing his arm.

"I want to talk to you," Grimmjow told him, turning him around forcely. Ichigo grabbed his wrist with a snarl, putting pressure on the sensitive pressure points of his wrist. Grimmjow yelped in pain, Ichigo glaring at him.

"Bad idea. Don't grab me like that. Have some loyalty for your wife and the boy I just brung into the world." He released him, Grimmjow nearly in tears as he fell to his knees. He walked away and got into his car, leaving Grimmjow and the garage.

That pain wasn't even close to being hailed on.


	12. Chapter 12: Business Trip

Chapter 12

Author's note: Had a dream about this chapter and woke up to write this for you. Review please! Thanks and enjoy!

Ichigo drove up into his driveway, sighing as he put the gear into park and got out. He shivered at the cold winter air that suddenly replaced the warm air of his car. He tightened his jacket around his body, heading towards the steps oh his house.

"Ichigo." The sudden whisper in his ear and the arms that encircled his waist scared the shit out of him, Ichigo jumping a little in shock. His first thoughts were that Grimmjow had followed him home, and he grabbed his wrist to break it. But the skin he felt was smooth, not hairy. He looked over his shoulder, relaxing when he saw Shiro's face.

"Miss me?" Shiro kissed his lips, Ichigo shivering as his warm lips contrasted with the cold skin of his cheeks. He smiled into the kiss when Shiro opened his coat, his hand running up his torso. He tried to pull away, Shiro chuckling into the kiss as he fought to keep his hand inside. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, panting as he let himself be pushed gently against the freezing car. With Shiro though, everything was warm.

"It hasn't been thirty minutes yet," he told him, Shiro sneaking his fingers beneath his shirt, rubbing circles on his hip bones with his thumbs. Ichigo shivered, accepting the kiss Shiro gave him. It wasn't sweet and chaste, but a promise for what he would do later on. He slid his tongue against his one last time before pulling away, letting him go and taking a step back. Ichigo felt cold without him.

"I know, couldn't wait for the life of me," Shiro told him, Ichigo smirking. He pushed off the car and walked to the house, Shiro in tow. He got groped the whole way, almost just letting him fuck him once they got into the house. He restrained himself though, jogging into his room. Shiro just walked, Ichigo taking off his heavy jacket with a content sigh. He began to unbutton his shirt, going into his closet and looking for something to wear. Shiro stood by the door, watching him silently. Ichigo wanted to tell him about his day so started talking.

"You know, today I delivered a baby. I figured out it was one of my ex's. Either way though, it was adorable." He was leaving a million things out, and it made him feel sick. He wanted Shiro to know what happened today.

"I saw him after telling one of my patients husbands that she got through her heart transplant. He wanted to talk but I didn't have the time cause I was called into another surgery." He found the jeans he wanted to wear, pulling them off a hanger. They were all black with a red dragon on the right back pocket. They were really tight but fit well.

"When I finally got off, he followed me down into the garage. He wanted to talk, probably because he knew I was rich though. You called me about the date, but when I hung up he grabbed me. I didn't get hurt though. I left him crying after almost breaking his wrist." Ichigo went quiet after that. He wanted Shiro to say something. Instead, soft lips touched his neck.

"Where did he touch you?" Ichigo shivered at the purr, his breathing speeding up as large hands roamed over his body.

"My right arm," he whispered, closing his eyes as his shirt was slowly slid off his body. Shiro lifted his right arm, kissing a wet trail from his shoulder to his wrist. Ichigo was in heaven, panting softly as he licked his palm, taking one finger into his mouth at a time and sucking gently. Ichigo was about to cum into his pants, shivering when he licked his wrist.

"Baby," Shiro purred into his ear, Ichigo tilting his head back when his other hand slid down to his groin. He rocked against his hand, Shiro breathing heavily against him as he watched his hips move. He was angry at the fact anyone tried to hurt his Ichigo, wanting to make him feel good so he could forget about the asshole that tried.

He undid his pants, pushing them down. Ichigo shivered, the air seeming cold as it attacked his bare thighs. He reached a hand back, grabbing a handful of Shiro's hair. He loosened his grip, running his fingers through it. Shiro kissed his shoulder, tilting Ichigo's head to the side and kissing his lips. Ichigo started to rock back against him, Shiro wanting to fuck him so badly. But he had made a reservation at the restaurant they were going too. He didn't want the money he lost at that expensive shithole of a restaurant to go to waist. He growled when Ichigo whimpered to be touched, going down to his knees. Ichigo gasped when he lapped at his balls, spreading his legs and bending over so he could get all of him. Shiro went between his legs, grabbing his thighs as he paid a large amount of attention to his erection. Ichigo thought he was dying, Shiro moving his hips so he could fuck his face. When Ichigo started moving them on his own, Shiro ran his fingers through the saliva that dripped down, spreading Ichigo's ass cheeks. Ichigo moaned when he pressed in one finger, thrusting a little harder into his mouth then he wanted to. But instead of spitting out his cock and gagging, Shiro moaned, Ichigo whimpering loudly. He felt weak, Shiro sucking hard and using his tongue and lips just right. His finger forged deeper, playing with him as it lingered just over his prostate, brushing against it lightly.

"Shiro," Ichigo purred, arching when he deep throated him, using his finger inside his body to keep him still. He pressed hard against his prostate, Ichigo unable to scream as his orgasm was shocked from him. Shiro drank his cum greedily, letting his flaccid cock slip from between his lips when he drank it dry. He pulled out his finger, Ichigo falling onto his lap weakly.

"Shiro, I can't feel my legs," Ichigo panted, Shiro chuckling as he rubbed his thighs. He licked his nose, Ichigo laughing at his weirdness.

"Can you dress me?" He asked hopefully, Shiro smirking. It was tempting...

"No." He laughed at Ichigo's face, getting up then helping Ichigo to his shaking feet. He left him in the closet to dress, sitting on his bed. He fixed his hair and clothing, sucking off a drop of cum from his shirt. He liked how every part of him tasted, it was sweet and sour, the small taste he was given making his mouth drool. His ass was worth a million, tasting like the best candy. Willy Wonka would have been proud.

He looked to the closet when Ichigo walked out, his heart skipping a beat. He was the sexiest man alive, and the most beautiful thing he had ever had the privilege to see. He wore tight jeans that clung to his long legs and accented his perfect hips. His shirt was a tad loose, a dark purple turtle neck that made his hair pop out. He put on a gray vest with fur around the rim of the hood, his shoes sexy black combat boots that hugged his calves. Ichigo was gonna attract a lot of attention.

:::+:::

Ichigo felt severely underdressed. They walked into the restaurant, Shiro having dressed a lot better than him. He wore the top part of a suit but put on dark jeans, looking like the god of sex. He looked like he was his whore. Everyone stared at him, Ichigo kind of glad Shiro was holding his hand. If he could read minds, he would have known that everybody was looking at him because one; they were all readers of his book, and two; he was the most wanted man in that restaurant.

They were led to a booth, closed off some by the wall like benches. Ichigo was glad, relaxing against his with a sigh. He took off his vest, placing it down next to him. Shiro picked up the menu, Ichigo doing the same. The first thing he saw was the grilled wagyu and scallop. He had never tried it before but wanted to taste it. He didn't like wine, but he was curious to try a bloody mary. And a leg spreader whatever the hell that was.

A bowl of rice and dumplings were brung to their table, the female waitress smiling at both of them.

"What would you like today?" She asked, Ichigo handing her his menu.

"The grilled wagyu and scallops with a bloody mary and a leg spreader please," he told her, Shiro ordering the clam tower with a water. Ichigo was about to ask him what that was but the waitress interrupted.

"Are you two here together on a business meeting?" She asked hopefully, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"No, we're on a date," he told her, her wrist showing. He saw she was a greed, her eyes motioning to his sin. He decided to show her how much he didn't give a fuck. He rose up, kissing Shiro. She gasped, scurrying away. Shiro was smirking when he pulled away, putting a hand to his neck and kissing him deeply. Ichigo forgot where they were for a second, lost in his lips. All too soon it ended, Ichigo sitting back down.

"Leg spreader?" He asked, Ichigo blushing a little.

"Just curious," he replied, Shiro relaxing back.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he pointed out, Ichigo sliding his finger down his chest. From the way Shiro stared he probably saw steam rise up where his finger went.

"Satisfaction brought it back." They might as well have started fucking each other, their eyes locked in a silent battle. The waitress came back with their food and drinks, her smile more fake now. Ichigo didn't care, looking at his food as it was placed in front of him. It looked delicious, as did the bloody mary and leg spreader. He looked to Shiro's meal, raising an eyebrow. It was an actual tower, clams drowning in different sauces on four separate plates separated by thin bars. Ichigo wondered how he was gonna eat all of that.

"We're gonna share it," Shiro told him without him having to ask, Ichigo looking down to his plate.

"We're gonna share this too," he told him, Shiro about to protest. He already knew that Ichigo wasn't a restaurant person and should savor what he could, but his eyes had no room for his protests.

"Okay." They ate everything, Ichigo liking more the sweet and sour clams while Shiro preferred his spicy and hot. Ichigo sat back, rubbing his stomach happily. Shiro was polishing off the rest of his scallops, Ichigo lightly kicking his calf. He looked up to him, his eyes content and happy. Ichigo was glad he was happy, flipping him off. Shiro smirked, kicking his calf. He finished, they left a tip and bolted. Ichigo wanted to hurry up and fuck, but once they got home, everything slowed down.

"Shiro..." His lips ran over his stomach, slowly moving up to his lips. Ichigo was naked beneath him, his hands clinging to the bed frame as Shiro built up his desire. He got the lube, Ichigo feeling lonely when he moved off of him to get undressed. He watched him with lidded eyes, feeling like he was a mere follower bare before his god. His girth throbbed at the sight of Shiro's bare body, his eyes closing as he slicked his fingers with lube. He took in a sharp breath when he lifted his leg, pushing it close to his chest. He took in a sharp breath when he pushed in two fingers at once, Shiro whispering into his ear.

"I can't wait baby." Ichigo nodded, arching when he searched deep into his body, moaning when he touched his prostate. He pushed down against his fingers, loving every brush of his fingers against his prostate. He whimpered when he worked in a third, spreading his fingers wide. Ichigo took the pain he gave, knowing something good would come from it. He bit his lip when he pulled out his fingers, his entrance suddenly feeling cold.

"Shiro," he whimpered, a warm body becoming a blanket over him. Ichigo wanted so much at that moment, feeling the hot head of his erection against his entrance. He gasped when he pushed in a tad too fast, his body clamping down around him.

"Relax baby," Shiro whispered, Ichigo calming his eager nerves and relaxing under him. His arms clung to his shoulders, his nails raking up Shiro's back as he pushed the rest of the way in. Shiro thought the way he clawed at him was the most erotic thing in his life, resting on his elbows as he tried to let him adjust to his girth.

"Feels good?" He asked on a short puff of air, Ichigo purring with a nod.

"So good... Fuck me hard, make me scream," Ichigo purred into his ear, Shiro growling lowly. He pulled out half way before thrusting back in hard, rising up onto his hands as he started a fast tempo. Ichigo clawed his back, moaning his name with every thrust. Ichigo was lost in his own little world, unaware he was even making a sound. He could feel though, feel Shiro and everything he put inside him. He was weak with lust, pushing up into his thrusts to feel more. He could hear Shiro grunt and groan in pleasure and effort, wanting to help him. He arched his back, wrapping his leg around him and placing his hands above his head on the bed. Shiro moaned for him, grabbing his waist as he sped up his thrust and fucked him just right.

"Shirrrooo," Ichigo moaned, gasping as he began to rock further up the bed, bracing himself against the bed frame. He was lost in heaven, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his balls tightened.

"Ichigo, fuck I love you," Shiro grunted as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm, Ichigo gasping when he dug his nails into the thigh he held. He screamed when he started drilling into his prostate, unable to control his voice as he was brung to the highest form of bliss. He dropped his pose, pulling him close. His chest heaved with his every breath, Shiro panting against his lips.

"D-Do I fe-feel good?" Ichigo panted unevenly, moaning when he kissed him. Shiro kept that perfect speed and angle, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Ichigo felt so good, but he wanted to hear Shiro tell him he felt good too. He whimpered into the kiss, dragging his nails down his back when he sucked on his tongue. Shiro pulled away from the kiss, panting above him with lidded eyes.

"Feels so good baby," he panted. Ichigo wasn't sure if those words made him cum, or the constant drilling into his prostate, maybe both, but he didn't care. He had never thought he could fall so hard, screaming out his orgasm as he was brung to a point he almost passed out.

"I love you, I love you so much," Ichigo purred over and over as he kissed Shiro's lips, his cock releasing into his body with a sudden jerk. Ichigo wondered why he loved this man so much.

Shiro pulled out slowly, Ichigo gasping when he went low. He lapped at his own cum that leaked out of his hole, Ichigo shivering as he dragged his tongue between his cheeks. He licked some cum off his stomach, kissing his belly button. He delved it inside, Ichigo seeing stars. He went back down, licking his entrance and everything inside. Ichigo moaned softly on each exhale, grabbing two handfuls of his hair as his cock hardened once again.

He was his world. He just hoped it would last.


	13. Chapter 13: Breakfast

Chapter 13

Author's note: Been day dreaming about this all day I practically can recite half of it. Review please! Thanks and enjoy!

"Change the constitution! Change the constitution!"

Ichigo got out of his car to this constant chant, his eyes a tad wide in shock at all the people who had came. The second trial ended up with no progress, leaving him feeling bitter. It had been two weeks since that day and it looked like the word had spread all over Japan. It was buzzing on the radio and TV, everyone sharing their opinion on the matter. Some elderly people disagreed, saying it was going against their tradition. Even some young people shared the same view. But most of Japan from what he could see was on his side.

"Go Dr. Kurosaki!" A girl screamed, Ichigo smiling as everyone started to cheer. All too quickly it ended as Ichigo was ushered in by Shiro and a cop. He was led to his bench, the judges having yet to enter the facility. Even indoors, the faint cheering was heard. Ichigo knew a lot of the people from high school or college, previous patients, or just random people he didn't know. He was just glad he wasn't alone in this fight.

"All rise!" Everyone in the room stood, the judges finally coming out from the back room. Ichigo's eyes were set on the attorney general, hoping today they would progress.

"Be seated." Everyone sat, Ichigo looking to Shiro when his arm brushed against his. He leaned close, Ichigo thinking for a second he would kiss him. He didn't though, his expression serious.

"They will be letting someone speak. He doesn't believe in what we are doing and they want to hear what he has to say," he told him, Ichigo nodding. He looked back to the attorney general, their eyes meeting for a mere second before he looked down to a piece of paper.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You wish to change the constitution due to reasons you have specified in earlier times. Has your verdict changed?" The attorney general asked, Ichigo standing with a firm expression.

"No your honor. I stand by my statement." He sat down, another judge clearing his throat.

"We will allow Officer. Lincoln to come to the stand to share his views on your verdict." Ichigo frowned. Mr. Lincoln was his old chemistry teacher in college, a retired cop. The only thing they ever agreed on was that they both were workaholics.

An old man with a bent back and a shaven face walked up to the stand. His appearance was frail, but his eyes were sharp and keen.

Ichigo hoped his statement wouldn't end this fight in under five seconds.

"Speak."

Mr. Lincoln nodded, clearing his throat.

"I have many things to say about this. Not only is it a violation of tradition, but it is a fight that will end up with little effect. Many people do not care how they are seen, in fact, some get offended when you don't address them by their sin. Why change a way of life that has existed since our ancestors?"

Ichigo wanted to punch him in the face already.

"If anything, I have to say one thing. I have been on the police force for thirty years. To separate the thugs from the innocent is their sin. Change the constitution and everything will explode into chaos."

Ichigo was furious when the judges listened to his shit poor reasoning. He had a million things to say but stayed quiet. Shiro stood.

"Permission to interject?" The attorney general gave his permission.

"He says they look to a person's sin to see if they are bad or not. My client and many others are these so called bad sins but have clean records. And what if a person was a lust, and was standing on a corner? Would they immediately be subjugated and arrested for suspicion of prostitution? I don't know if it just me, but that sounds more primitive than advanced to me."

Ichigo walked down the steps of the courthouse, his expression blank.

"Change the constitution!" Ichigo looked up, a cop coming to his and Shiro's side, leading them to their car. They had progressed significantly, Ichigo feeling they were so close. He got into the car, Shiro entering after him. Ichigo was too excited to show it, waiting till the door closed and his new chauffeur drove off to kiss Shiro. He seemed surprised at first but melted into it, pulling him closer. Ichigo pulled away, pecking his lips.

"Thank you." Shiro raised an eyebrow, Ichigo smirking.

"You said everything I've been trying to tell that old man for years." Shiro smirked, kissing him again. Ichigo wanted to do a lot more than kiss at that moment, but Shiro calmed his raging libido with sweet kisses and warm caresses. When they got home, everything was unleashed.

"Wait!" Shiro groaned, Ichigo panting as he tried to learn to breathe again. He was bent over his kitchen counter, his clothing having been discarded at the door. Shiro still had his tie on, fulfilling a weird fantasy for Ichigo. He was pressed so hard against the counter though that it hurt. He pushed away from it enough that his stomach wouldn't be pushed in so painfully, Shiro taking a few steps back but not pulling out.

"I could just suck you off," Shiro suggested, not liking the constant stopping. Ichigo didn't want that though, using the small amount of brain compacity he had left to form words.

"Let me get on all f-fours." Shiro pulled out, getting to his knees as did Ichigo. He laid his upper body down, panting against the cold marble floor. The cold temperature was helping with the scorching heat inside and the heat between his legs. Shiro laid over him, kissing his shoulder.

"Better baby?" He asked, Ichigo nodding. He closed his eyes when Shiro shifted to line himself up, taking his hand. Shiro squeezed it affectionately. He gasped brokenly when he began to push in, shaking beneath him as his body opened the further he pushed in. Shiro grabbed his chin, his hand sliding down to his neck as he pushed in all the way. Ichigo felt so full, his entrance a tad sore, Shiro's saliva proving to not be as good as lube. He grit his teeth when he rocked against him, squeezing his hand back. Shiro stilled his lips, turning his head enough to kiss his mouth. Ichigo was glad for the distraction, his tongue mingling with his in a lazy battle.

He gasped when Shiro began to move his hips in a slow tempo, small noises echoing in his throat. Shiro gathered him up in his arms, sitting back on his calves, resting Ichigo's back against his chest. He pulled away from the kiss, panting softly as he rocked against him.

"I love you," he whispered, Ichigo whimpering softly. Shiro sped up his thrusts, bouncing Ichigo in his lap. Ichigo's small noises became soft growls and low moans, Shiro kissing his neck. He looked down to Ichigo's thigh to where he had bruised him, not even a small mark left behind. He wanted to mark him again, his breathung speeding up as he thought of where he would mark him. Ichigo was becoming more and more energetic in his arms, having taken over as he bounced himself in his lap. Shiro thought he was the most erotic, sexy, and beautiful man he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, his chest throbbing as he kissed his neck, pulling him closer.

"I wanted to do this to you for so long," he whispered into his ear, Ichigo whimpering as he moved faster on his lap. The sound of skin slap against skin was sexy, Shiro grabbing his hips, helping him move up down faster and harder. His knees hurt but he could hardly care, wanting to see Ichigo cum.

"I wanted to make you moan. Wanted to fuck you so hard you couldn't walk," Shiro panted, Ichigo moaning as he pushed down harder.

"Like this?" He panted, going down hard before grinding his hips down against his cock, doing this circular motion that had Shiro drooling.

"Yeah baby," Shiro panted, thrusting his hips up against him. Ichigo moaned loudly, rocking against him to feel the pleasure he could only feel with him. He was addicted to it, to his smell, taste, and every piece of his body. And it was all his.

"Remember when we studied?" Shiro panted, Ichigo nodding as he sped up.

"I day dreamed about your sweet ass naked on my bed. Oh Ichi I fucked you so hard and so long. I didn't want to stop," Shiro purred into his ear, Ichigo's thighs beginning to shake.

"Don't stop," he panted, Shiro thrusting up fast and hard, Ichigo moaning loudly as he bounced quickly on his lap.

"Don't stop! Don't-!" Ichigo came, his head thrown back as he screamed out his ecstasy. Shiro groaned as the convulsing walls inside Ichigo brung him to edge then milked him dry. He became over sensitive, pulling away, letting Ichigo lay down on the ground. He got a towel, cleaning them and the floor. Ichigo smirked when Shiro laid down with him, licking his nose.

"You do all the hard work," he told him, Shiro shrugging.

"You make it worth it," he replied, Ichigo smiling broadly.

"Ima make you breakfast." Shiro groaned when Ichigo stood up, slapping his ass and smiling at the satisfying yelp he made.

"Let me eat you instead!" He yelled from the floor, Ichigo gasping when he grabbed his legs and pulled him down onto his face.

"Shiro!" He gasped, feeling his fingers spread his cheeks and his tongue delve inside. He moaned loudly, hanging onto the counter for dear life. This wasn't his first thought when he thought breakfast.

:::+:::

"Hey Ichi!" James was smiling his big smile he was never seen without, his hospital room decorated with christmas accessories. Ichigo grinned, giving him a hug. Shiro stood by the door, James seeing him.

"Come over here buddy!" He chirped, Shiro reluctant but giving him a hug. James girlfriend was at home, having left only minutes before. By what James told him, she and the baby were doing good.

"Ichi, you don't have to keep giving her and me money. You're gonna be the baby godfather, not its uncle it goes to for money!" James scolded him, Ichigo sitting down with a chuckle.

"It gonna happen anyway," he told him, James rolling his eyes. He looked to Shiro who was interested in a shoe magazine.

"Hey Shiro, control him will ya?" He asked, Shiro looking up with a raised eyebrow. He snorted, going back to the magazine.

"No can do," he told him, James outright laughing. Ichigo smirked, kicking Shiro's shoe lightly.

"No one can control me," Ichigo stated, Shiro flipping him off. James raised an eyebrow, looking from Ichigo to Shiro.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, Ichigo flipping him off. James roared with happy cheers and laughter, Shiro placing his head in the magazine with a light blush.

"Oh my god! Finally Ichi! Will I get my god babies?" Shiro looked up sharply, Ichigo stuttering, having no words to respond to that. James raised a hand, shushing him with a chuckle.

"Just joking, Yuzu already promised me those." Ichigo play fought with James, Shiro just sitting back and smirking.

He was thinking maybe he was ready to face his crazy family again. He just hoped they didn't hold the same grudge Ichigo had.

"I'm still injured asshole! Nurse!"


	14. Chapter 14: Menace

Chapter 14

Author's note: Fuel is important, and I'm running out. Review please! Thanks and enjoy!

Ichigo wondered how much more it could hurt.

"Stop moving," Shiro growled, the brush taken away from Ichigo's tender head. Ichigo clapped both of his hands over his ears, tears in his eyes as he stood up.

"The knots-"

"Start brushing your hair more would ya?" Shiro interjected, Ichigo frowning. He grumbled, sitting back down. Shiro continued his work, the brush, despite his irritation, gentle. Ichigo relaxed, but he knew the pain would return. They were gonna visit Ichigo's old home. It was sunday and Ichigo had a day off after a whole week of overtime. It wasn't much, but he was happy to be with Shiro for once and interact, not just fall asleep. Plus he hadn't seen his family in a while.

"Have you bumped into Grimmjow at all at work?" Shiro asked, a tad cautious and alert. Ichigo had ran into him again four days ago, but this time when he was taking his now ex-wife home after the complications of her pregnancy and labor was settled. He was angry after learning the baby wasn't his and made a scene in her room when the actual father came to pick her and his son up. He tried to take his anger out on him and Ichigo who had stepped in, but was dragged away by security. Ichigo felt like he deserved it. All his life he had been nothing but a heartless, violent, selfish man. Karma just now decided it was time to dish him his own sour medicine.

"No. There has been gossip though that he went to jail. I honestly don't care." Shiro smirked, running a hand through Ichigo's unknotted hair. His ears twitched, Ichigo closing his eyes with a soft purr.

"Will your dad hate me?" Shiro asked as he massaged his head, Ichigo purring a tad louder. Shiro thought it was strangely cute when he purred or his ears twitched. He was always talking about how he never did it because only cats did. But it was cute when he slipped and did.

"Nope. Karin doesn't like you though," Ichigo told him with smirk, Shiro tapping his head. He put the brush on Ichigo's dresser, Ichigo standing up and hugging him from behind. Shiro smiled, lightly pulling his arm farther out, intertwining their fingers.

"What have you done to me?" He asked quietly, turning around in Ichigo's embrace. A small glimpse of defiance was in Ichigo's eyes, Shiro not changing their position. He understood Ichigo was a man, and he took the largest leap of faith when he gave his power to him and submitted. But Shiro knew he could never put a leash on it.

Ichigo wanted to fuck him.

"I did nothing besides hold a grudge," he told him, Shiro growling playfully. Ichigo kissed him, his tongue aggressive as it fought against his for dominance. Shiro was always considering but rough while Ichigo was raw. Shiro loved to tease him because each time Ichigo acted like he was touching him for the first time again. Ichigo groaned when Shiro won, his tongue and lips turning him into butter. He pulled away, his eyes lidded as he panted Shiro smiled, pecking his lips.

"Get dressed, I want to eat whatever Yuzu's making," Ichigo told him, Shiro rolling his eyes as Ichigo moved away. His clothes were on the bed, Ichigo going to the closet to get dressed. Shiro put on his pants and shirt, walking over to the closet door that had been mostly closed. He peaked in, seeing Ichigo naked. He was bending over, getting his pants. Shiro licked his lips, opening the door fully. It didn't make a sound, Shiro smirking. Ichigo sensed his eyes on him though, straightening up and turning around.

"Not right now," he told him. Shiro tried to pout, Ichigo laughing at the mere fact that it did not fit his face. He put on his pants, the ugly looking gray jeans coming to life on him. He put on a plain maroon shirt and a black jacket, his entire outfit, a few pieces of flimsy clothing, turned him into a supermodel.

"Your beautiful," Shiro breathed, Ichigo snorting in disbelief. He put on his combat boots, tossing Shiro his jordans. He had left them here by accident so now they became his regular shoes for when he was here. Ichigo wished it was everyday like it had been in the beginning, but with work they hardly saw each other anymore. But he guessed it was worth it for days like these.

They went outside, going in Shiro's car. Ichigo drove since he knew the way better than him, Shiro reaching into the backseat.

"Do you like american music?" He asked him, showing him a cd. Ichigo had heard a few songs that were american music because James listened to it, and even though the beat was nice, the words were a tad... off.

"I've heard rap before. Is that rap?" He asked, Shiro shaking his head.

"Its actually more closer to a bunch of love and break up songs by a bunch of singers." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Shiro lightly punching his arm and making him laugh. He put in the cd, Ichigo sighing as they got onto the freeway.

"Mafia..." a type of african music started to play, Ichigo liking it already. A woman began to sing, Shiro turning it up.

"This is called When I See You by Fantasia. To be honest, this is how feel whenever I see you," Shiro told him, Ichigo smiling. Shiro was always so blunt when it came to saying what he felt. He remembered whenever they fought and stopped talking to each other for an hour or more, this was how he felt when they made up.

There was barely any traffic so they got there in about an hour, Ichigo driving down Shiro's old neighborhood first. It was full of kids playing happily with school no longer hanging over their heads for a day.

"Come here kiddies," Shiro joked in a deep voice, Ichigo slapping his arm with a chuckle. They past by his old house, a sign in the front saying for sale. Shiro frowned, Ichigo biting his lip as he thought of how he was feeling at that moment. He drove off, heading for his house.

"We'll go there after we're done at my house," Ichigo promised, Shiro nodding. Once they pulled into the driveway and got out, the delicious smell of food tempted them. Ichigo still had a key, letting himself and Shiro in. He closed the door silently, alert.

"My boy!" He ducked, pulling Shiro down to as his father flew over their heads. He slammed into the door, Ichigo smirking as he stood. Shiro was staring at Isshin like he had two heads.

"Your mother would have been proud," Isshin groaned, Ichigo leading Shiro to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo looked to a grown Karin but saw only a child.

"And what is white ears doing here?" She asked rudely, Ichigo flicking her forehead.

"Unlike you, we were invited," he told her, her ever present frown wrinkling her brow. Ichigo fixed it, Karin slapping his hand away.

"Hey you three, be nice to each other." The trio looked to the right to see Yuzu, her grey eyes full of mirth.

"Come on, the food is ready."

Shiro had thought everyone here would have hated him. He was sure they would have held a grudge like Ichigo had. But no, even now he was treated like family. Karin still didn't like him, but Yuzu treated him like a brother and Isshin a son. He had waited a long time to have a family again. He wished he would have this moment for life.

They ate their full, played a few card games, monopoly, watched two movies then ate some more. Ichigo took his old teddy bear, Kon, surprised he was still rather clean. He and Shiro left, getting in the car and heading back to Shiro's old neighborhood.

"I still have the key, I want to see if it still works," Shiro told him, Ichigo getting out with him. Shiro walked up to the door, Ichigo staying by the car. It was only five but already it was dark outside, the kids all inside for the night.

Shiro was hoping to every god in the universe it didn't work. This place used to be his hell, his hand shaking a little as he put in the key.

It didn't fit.

He sighed in relief, taking a few steps back. Until Ichigo started to come over, he was locked in a cage. Zangetsu kept him in check, tried to make him perfection like he claimed to be. When it was all said and done though, Shiro found his own way, found his own path. He turned around, looking to Ichigo. And that path led him back to the one thing that opened that cage and set him free.

"Oh look who it is!" Shiro and Ichigo looked to the left, Grimmjow standing on the lawn. Shiro walked over to Ichigo, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow.

"Can we help you?" He asked, standing next to Ichigo who was stiff and visibly angry.

"Help me? Ha! Your funny. I'm here to get Ichigo back, stranger. Who are you anyway?" Grimmjow was as drunk as a sailor and it was obvious, Shiro already able to tell why Ichigo didn't like him.

"I'm his boy friend," Shiro told him without fear, Grimmjow frowning. He growled, Shiro narrowing his eyes. Both their ears were flat against their heads, Ichigo growled lowly.

"Whatever, just hand over Ichigo. I need something to fuck."

"Or maybe you need to leave." All three of them looked to the left to see Isshin, his figure near menacing in the dark of the night. Grimmjow frowned. Isshin had never liked him, but Grimmjow wasn't expecting him to notice he had left his house. They were neighbors, Grimmjow always under his jurisdiction.

"Stay out of this old man. Your son's a grown man now. Let him be fucked by any man who wants to do him." Grimmjow was suddenly a foot off the ground with angry yellow eyes burning through his very soul. Grimmjow smirked.

"Go ahead, hit me white ears." Shiro's eyes screamed for murder, Ichigo and Isshin very willing to let him. But instead he dropped him on his ass, Grimmjow staring up at him in anger and disbelief.

"If I hit you, I'll just lower myself to your pitiful standards. Come near Ichigo again and I'll see you in court." Shiro turned and walked away, he and Ichigo getting into the car and driving away, Isshin leaving him there also. For five long minutes Grimmjow sat in silence, his anger boiling. The hail that began to fall though diminished it.

:::+:::

Ichigo walked into his home, Shiro following. He jumped a little when Ichigo slammed the door closed, turning to face him .

"Hand him over he said. He just wanted something to fuck!" Shiro frowned, Ichigo seething.

"After all this god damned time and he is still a prick!" Shiro reached for his hand, grabbing his wrist when he swatted his hand away. He pulled him close, Ichigo glaring at him. Once he realised who he was with though the glare ebbed away, but his shoulders remained tensed.

"Who are you dating?" Shiro asked, Ichigo rolling his eyes. He tried to pull away but Shiro wouldn't let him, holding onto him tighter. Ichigo looked to him, his eyes a tad hurt.

"Who are you dating?" Ichigo was stubborn for a second, sealing his lips. Shiro had patience, waiting for his answer. Ichigo finally gave, sighing in irritation.

"You. I'm dating you," he told him, his shoulders still a tad tense. Shiro wanted to cheer him up, biting his nose. Ichigo frowned, trying to pull away.

"Let go," he whined, laughing when he started nibbling on it. Shiro let his nose go, kissing his lips.

"I don't care about Grimmjow and I don't want you to care either," Shiro told him, Ichigo resting his head on his shoulder. Shiro let go of his wrist, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to date him or get dumped on a highway while it was hailing," Ichigo told him, Shiro working his fingers beneath his shirt. He massaged his lower back, Ichigo sighing softly.

"True," Shiro whispered, kissing his neck.

"But we all have our share of shitty days." Ichigo punched his chest weakly, hating that he was right.

"Wanna know my idea of a good day though?" Shiro asked,Ichigo nodding. He yelped when he was pushed against the door face first, Shiro pressing close against him. Ichigo gasped when he spread his legs, hot kisses placed on his neck.

"Shiro," he whispered, closing his eyes as Shiro reached around and undid his jacket, pulling it off slowly. Ichigo went to undo his pants but Shiro grabbed his wrists, laying his hands flat against the door. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to him, Shiro kissing his lips. Ichigo moaned when he ran a hand over his ass, a shiver running wild all over his body. He rocked back against him, Shiro grabbing his hips. He followed the slow roll of his hips, feeling the uunbearable heat that radiated from him. He released his lips, kissing the skin behind his ear.

He slid his hands to his groin, pressing harder against him. He rubbed his hardening groin, Ichigo panting softly against the door. He groaned when finally Shiro undid his pants, pushing them down. He gasped when Shiro got to his knees, helping him step out his pants fully. He stroked his cock as he licked a line beneath his ass, Ichigo crying out when he sank his teeth into the back of his left thigh. He grit his teeth at the painful ticklish feeling, looking over his shoulder to him.

His thighs were shaking visibly, Shiro sucking on his flesh happily. Ichigo relaxed when he let it go, his skin throbbing softly. He hissed when he spread his cheeks, dragging his tongue up his entrance. He delved it inside, Ichigo arching away at first. Shiro held onto him though, devouring him with a small groan. Ichigo wondered why he liked that part of him so much. It wasn't pretty, or the best tasting part of his body. He loved it so much though he couldn't deny him it, crying out when he pushed in two fingers along with his tongue.

"Shiro," he moaned when he felt his tongue flick against his sweet spot, scratching his nails down the wooden door when he began to assault that one spot. Shiro pulled away, standing up.

"You ready?" He husked into his ear, Ichigo nodding. Shiro undid his pants, pushing them down.

Ichigo had forgotten completely about Grimmjow. There was only this moment when Shiro's hard heat sank in, only the pleasured tortures of stretching, and hot, wet kisses. He gasped brokenly when he fit in all the way, the doors frame creaking when he pressed harder against him. He could feel all of him, his bruise scorching as his sweat trailed down over it.

He was dating Shiro. He was making love with Shiro. That was all that mattered.


	15. Chapter 15: Book of Greed

Chapter 15

Author's note: I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Review please! Thanks and enjoy!

+:Three Years Later:+

His fingers traced an invisible line on pale skin, his eyes, lidded with content and fatigue, following them. He looked up the long body to a pale face, half of it pressed into a pillow. He smiled softly, laying his hand flat against a pale thigh. The skin was so soft, white hair almost a fuzz rather than a thick bush like the hair surrounding the groin that pressed into his stomach. His smile fell when he turned over his palm, a small marking in the shape of a backwards Y on his wrist.

"What if everyone is right?" He asked, the pale face lifting up from the pillow. The thigh he was entranced with for so long was taken away, replaced with a hard chest. Arms encircled him, soft lips pressing against the expansion of skin between his ear and cheekbone.

"Then we're doing the right thing."

Ichigo closed the book, looking to the cover. "Greed" it was called, Ichigo smirking.

"By James Hunter."

"Isn't it a tad weird that your friend wrote a novel about us? He even included sex," Shiro commented, Ichigo looking to him. It was a tad weird, but it was an amazing novel. He was only half way through and was dreading to read the end. It was not overly accurate, and a lot more exciting than his adventure actually was, but it was so good a movie was made out of it. He and Shiro were going to the grand opening now, Ichigo looking out the window to the large sign on the hills.

In Hollywood. They got plane tickets and movie tickets from James, the crazy weirdo having them picked up in a limo.

"I want the world to see who had the courage to change it." Ichigo was grateful he didn't use some random idiots to be them and have them be recognized for something they didn't do. Two years ago he had won and a new amendment was added to the constitution. Slowly, things have changed. America had been fighting a similar war during the time, but once he won, it seemed like America did too. He saw a lot more people with different sins together here than in Japan, but he hoped that would change overtime. It was slowly spreading everywhere, Europe and China were having revolutions already.

"If this movie sucks can we leave early?" Shiro asked, Ichigo smacking his arm.

"No. Be nice would ya?" He told him, Shiro sighing. Ichigo opened his book, wanting to read a little more.

Zaki kissed a trail to his lips, Tameko closing his eyes in pleasure. He squirmed when warm fingers wrapped around his shaft, his lips pulling away as he gasped for breath. Zaki kissed his lips again, pulling away and kissing his twitching ear.

"I love you."

Ichigo felt a hand touch his thigh, looking up from the book. Shiro was smirking, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"Not until we get to the hotel," he told him, Shiro's hand moving higher. Ichigo put down his book, grabbing his hand and moving it away from his thigh. He wanted to badly since they haven't done anything since they got here, but they were in the car and didn't know how much longer they had till they got to the movies. Shiro saw this question in his eyes, looking to the small black window that separated the chauffeur from them. He knocked on it.

"Yes?" The chauffeur responded, opening the tiny window.

"How much longer till we get there?" Shiro asked, Ichigo hoping he would say five minutes.

"In fifteen minutes sir," he told them, Shiro thanking him before closing the window. He turned on the music, Ichigo scooting away from him. Shiro grinned.

"What's the matter Ichi?" He asked, crawling towards him. Ichigo wanted to keep rejecting him but couldn't once he kissed him, pulling him close. Shiro groaned into his mouth, his fingers a tad shaky as he unbuttoned his pants. Ichigo arched against him, helping him pull the offensive articles of clothing off while also kicking off his shoes. He laid there with only a shirt on, Shiro pushing it up and kissing from his chest and down. They didn't have a whole lot of time, Shiro taking his half hard member into his mouth.

"Shiro harder," he panted, Shiro increasing his suction. It didn't take Ichigo long to get to full mast, Shiro rising up to his knees and unbuttoned his own pants. He kicked off his shoes and pushed his pants down and off along with his shirt, Ichigo getting onto all fours.

"You gotta be quiet okay?" Shiro told him, Ichigo nodding. Shiro had brung lube just for this, but he had kind of hoped they would have done it in a bathroom. He quickly lubed his fingers and stretched him, greasing his member before pushing inside. He bit his bottom lip and his toes curled in his socks as he entered his wet heat, his body pulling him in deeper. He shivered with a deep breath when he was fully inside, Ichigo groaning softly. Shiro didn't waste anytime, moving inside his body at first slowly before he started to increase his speed. He put his undershirt under Ichigo for when he came, not wanting to leave any evidence in the limo.

"Shiroo," Ichigo moaned, Shiro laying over him, shushing him softly. He was so deep inside him, Shiro gritting his teeth when Ichigo began to push back against him, small keening noises escaping his parted lips. Shiro covered his mouth with a hand, his other going to his groin, stroking him fast so he would cum. Ichigo's small noises only became louder, his entire body shaking against him.

"Shh," Shiro shushed, slowing his thrusts. Ichigo whined softly, moving Shiro's hand from his face. He bit his lip, panting heavily through his nose as he pushed back against him. Shiro put his hand over his, leaning over and kissing his neck. He could vaguely hear the leather seats creak beneath them, speeding up his thrusts when Ichigo moaned his name breathily. He was so close, Ichigo's quick inhales of breath signaling he was close too. He sank his teeth into his shoulder when Ichigo clamped down around him, closing his eyes tight as he came. Ichigo shivered beneath him, a low keening moan escaping his throat as he came.

"I love you," Shiro panted, kissing the bruise he had left on his shoulder. Ichigo hummed softly, groaning softly when Shiro pulled out. Shiro cleaned up most of the mess he made in Ichigo with his tongue, thankful for the shirt he put under him. Nothing got on the seats or the floor, the two dressing quickly. Just when they fixed their hair and wiped away their sweat the door opened. Shiro stored his soiled shirt in his bag, getting out of the car with Ichigo.

They were greeted with a thousand screams.

:::+:::

"Ichigo!" James wheeled over to them, his wife with him. Their three year old daughter was at home, but his wife was pregnant once again.

"James my friend," Ichigo responded with a grin, giving him a hug. Shiro shook his hand, James as happy as can be. He showed them to the room in which the movie was to be shown, Ichigo and Shiro going to the top of the rows. James stayed close to the bottom with his wife. A whole bunch of other people were there, Ichigo probably the most eager person there though. Shiro sat back, eating some popcorn he had bought. The lights dimmed, Ichigo leaning forward in eager anticipation.

It started off with two little boys, Zaki and Tameko. They were at their entrance exam results, both happy they passed. Their happiness was taken away though when Zaki learned of his father's death, sent away to live with his brother. Before he could leave they shared a kiss, Zaki wiping away Tameko's tears.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Tameko studied hard, sending letters to Zaki everyday. They were all sent back though, Tameko slowly losing hope. He went to college, meeting a man who later he learned was a drug dealer. He dumped him on a highway, the hail replaced with rain.

Tameko decided to change the world after seeing two people with different sins in love, the two rescuing him from his watery prison on the highway. He thought, why chase a dream, when you can make it reality?

He became a doctor and wrote a book about health, becoming famous. He got a new lawyer, Ichigo looking to Shiro when the scene was an almost exact replica of what happened. Shiro was locked in, Ichigo touching his hand. Shiro looked to him, giving him a small smile. He gave him a kiss, Ichigo smiling when he pulled away.

Cue the gracious sex! Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle when they fought before suddenly kissing, doing it right on the kitchen floor. The scene went dark when Zaki began to fuck Tameko like an animal, the noise Tameko made fading away as the scene shifted to them both sleeping in bed. They fucked like rabbits again then the scene shifted to Tameko making a pie. Shiro came over after a long day at work, telling him he was ready for the court date. Tameko was nervous, Zaki kissing him better. They had sex again, but this time they were stopped by a phone call.

Tameko's ex wanted to meet with him, talking about he missed him. Tameko hung up in his face, Zaki trying to make him feel better. It skipped to the court date, a bunch of people demanding they change the constitution. A few people got shot when the protesters tried to enter into the courtroom. Tameko went to the hospital to check up on his friend, a black car stopping him. He was kidnapped by his ex, but before he could hurt him Zaki rushed in with some special ops, Tameko running to him with only a small blanket covering him.

They went home and fucked again, Tameko and Zaki learning they were being targeted by his ex's gang. They fight off enemies at every turn, Tameko getting shot right in court after they finally won by his escaped inmate ex boyfriend. Zaki and him fought, the sound of a gun going off echoing in the room just when his ex got the gun back. Tameko had shot and killed him.

The scene shifted to the hospital, Zaki waiting eagerly for news. All Tameko's friends were there, grieving the friend they believed they lost. Tameko survived though, Zaki kissing him while he slept.

"I'll always come back for you, Tameko."

It was the best movie ever.

:::+:::

"So, did you like it?" Ichigo asked Shiro as they were driven back to their hotel. Shiro looked to him, giving him a bright smile.

"It was really good, Zaki should have put up more of fight at the end though," he replied, Ichigo agreeing. He was happy, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Shiro raised an eyebrow. Ichigo smirked, Shiro leaning over and kissing his lips. Ichigo touched a hand to his chest, sliding it up slowly. Shiro pressed harder against him, pushing him back gently. Suddenly Ichigo pushed him away, going onto the other side. Shiro frowned, Ichigo fixing himself.

"Not until we get to the hotel." Shiro narrowed his eyes, sitting back. A staring contest started, Ichigo grinning wide.

He was never gonna get tired of this.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Author's note: This is the last of this good story. Thank you all for reading it. Thanks and enjoy.

Ichigo woke up to the feeling of warm breathing against the back of his neck. He smiled, opening his eyes. He and Shiro were in the hotel still, James insisting they stay a couple of days.

"Breathe in the sights," he had said.

"Enjoy life for once. Or just fuck like rabbits."

Ichigo turned over, placing his leg on Shiro's thighs. His thighs protested, hurting from the constant drilling Shiro instigated. It was a good pain though because he couldn't feel his legs till he did that. Shiro groaned softly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Ichigo arched against him with a soft moan, Shiro turning him onto his back, resting on top of him. He kissed his lips, Ichigo chuckling into the kiss as he tried to keep his hand from going between his legs.

"Let me," Shiro begged after pulling away from the kiss, Ichigo shaking his head no.

"You don't know when to stop," he panted, his grip on his hand loosening when he kissed him again. He wrapped his legs around him, Shiro getting his hand free. Ichigo's breath hitched when he licked his neck, kissing a wet trail down to his chest.

"Tell me how you want it," Shiro breathed against his nipple, Ichigo grabbing two handfuls of his hair. Shiro licked his nipple, lapping at it swiftly before teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

"Tell me," he purred, Ichigo arching against him with a moan of desperation.

"Be rough with me. Leave your mark," Ichigo told him, Shiro going beneath the sheets. Ichigo gasped as his hair slipped from his fingers, feeling a hot tongue lap at his balls. He wanted to lift the blanket but didn't, closing his eyes. He felt instead of saw, his senses heightened. He turned his head to the side as a shock traveled up his spine when his balls were taken into a hot mouth. He panted softly, smelling the shampoo Shiro used last night. The smell intoxicated him, Ichigo moaning softly when Shiro let his balls fall back against his sensitive skin.

"Shiro," he moaned, feeling a hot tongue lap at his entrance. He chuckled when Shiro poked his pelvic area with his nose, arching away from the ticklish pleasure. Shiro grabbed his hips, biting down on the expansion of skin between his member and inner thigh. Ichigo cried out, hating this sweet torture.

"Shiro nah-!" He could hardly speak, squirming under his treatment. He grabbed the pillows and sheets as he sucked greedily, his breathing quick pleasured pants as he pushed against him harder but at the same time tried to pull away.

"Shiro!" He screamed as he came dry, a hand suffocating the base of his member. He came dry three times, tears in his eyes as Shiro violated every part of his lower body. He moaned in relief when he let go of his cock, pressing his thighs close to his chest. Ichigo winced, the many bruises he had left on his thighs and other lower regions protesting. He held his thighs down though, Shiro spreading his ass cheeks.

Ichigo took in a sharp breath when his tongue slid inside, his eyes closing as he moaned loudly. He couldn't remember when he started to enjoy this, his lips parting as his tongue delved deep. Shiro pulled him closer, his nose resting against his balls as he tasted this part of him. It was still that sweet candy he craved everyday, giving his ass a slap of appreciation. Ichigo groaned, trying to move away. Shiro held him, pulling away before pushing in two fingers.

"You like it?" He asked, Ichigo arching with a whimper when he pushed his fingers deep.

"Your the devil," he breathed, Shiro smirking. He spread his fingers, delving his tongue between them. He pulled his fingers out, grabbing his hips and fucking him with his tongue. His jaw hurt, but the pain was worth the verbal and physical praise Ichigo gave him. It was so much more to see the pleasure cross over his face, his cheeks beet red from arousal. He pulled away, licking his lips as he rose up. Ichigo opened his eyes, Shiro sighing softly as he lined himself up.

"Are you ready?" Shiro whispered, Ichigo wrapping his arms around his neck. He nodded, gritting his teeth when he pushed in half way. He arched with a groan as he slowly sank in the rest of the way. He ran his nails down his back, crying out when he thrusted into him.

"Gentle or rough?" Shiro whispered, Ichigo raking his nails up his back with a low groan. He wrapped his legs around him tightly, kissing his neck. Shiro leaned down, kissing his lips.

"Rough," Ichigo panted when he pulled away, Shiro kissing him again. He pulled out before thrusting in again, Ichigo moaning his name over and over as he strived to reach his orgasm. He was lost in heaven that day, Shiro not giving him a break until they were both to hungry.

Ichigo munched on a peice of toast, looking out the window in all of his naked glory.

He had never thought something like this could happen to him. He had been sure this relationship wasn't going to last this long, but through everything it has. He looked to Shiro, playing footsie beneath the table. One of these days, he would ask him to marry him. Shiro looked to him, giving him a wide smile.

But right now, they didn't need a paper to prove their love.

The End


End file.
